Fairy Tail: Angels and Demons
by Masonmac
Summary: Similar to GsD: the forgotten warrior. Shinn gets defeated and sent into the Fairy Tail universe, but he has a secret that he kept from everyone, even Rey... He can summon spirits of his favorite characters, and practices re-equip magic. He will soon discover in his adventures, that there is more to himself,and his family,than he realizes... Shinn/Lucy/Erza, Natsu/Lisanna
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own GSD or Fairy Tail. "..." means speech, '...' means thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fairy Tail: Angels and Demons

Chapter 1: A Startling Discovery

It was another day at the guild for Gray. The new recruit and the Flame-Brain had decided to head out on a mission to destroy some book, Erza was fighting a large horned beast, so that left him and the rest of the guild to themselves.

Mirajane walked up to him with the shaved ice he ordered. "Here your shaved ice, Gray."

Gray thanked her, and started to eat, when he suddenly heard a crashing and booming sound, right in the forest near the guild.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Gray shouted. he ran out of the guild, Mirajane following him, until he found what caused the sound.

It was MASSIVE. It was some kind of giant robot, but it looked horribly damaged. Even though it was damaged, it still seemed impressive. The head had a large crest on the forehead, in front of what seemed to be how the machine could see. Well, other than the eyes. It had no visible mouth, just some kind of faceplate, and two carvings underneath the eyes, giving it a scarred look.

Suddenly, something or rather, someONE, fell out of the chest area. Rushing over to him, Gray and Mirajane saw that he was wounded, and unconscious. Soon, however, the pilot came to, and stood up. He went into the chest again, and took three things out of the cockpit. A set of keys, a large blade, and a backpack.

Gray had finally gotten within earshot of the "warrior". He shouted:"Hey, you ok?" hearing no response, he went closer. Mirajane following closely.

"I asked you a question!" Said the Ice-Make mage, as the Pilot looked at him. A teenage voice responded: "Yeah. I heard you. I'm fine."

With that, the pilot ripped off the left sleeve of his suit, and proceeded to disinfect the cut that had taken residence on his arm and bandage it.

Mirajane was somewhat interested now. "Who are you?" Looking at her, the pilot finished bandaging his arm, and took his helmet off, revealing Raven-black hair, and red eyes fixed in an expression of hopelessness.

"Shinn Asuka. I used to pilot this wrecked mech suit before I was defeated in a humiliating way."

Gray heard the hostility in the boy's words, and glared. "Well, We don't like trespassers here, so if you don't mind-"

Shinn cut him off. "I would If I could, but I don't know where in the f****** world I am."

Gray hesitated then. 'This guy... doesn't even know where he is!? Hmm... maybe we should take him to Master Makurov...'

Mirajane must've thought the same thing, because she cut in. "Well, we can help you with that. Come with us.

With no other choice, Shinn went with them to the building that housed the members of Fairy Tail.

**Fairy Tail Guild Indoors**

Shinn looked around. The place was a lot less advanced than the Minerva, and that made him feel nervous. Nobody knew of his powers, and he felt that if he revealed them, he would probably get killed without a second thought. That was, until he saw grey freezing a fire that had been started by a spark. That made Shinn realize he wasn't in his world.

"Oh, crud"...was all shinn could mutter to himself. What had he gotten himself into? They went into the office of the guild master, and Shinn was confused when he saw him.

The guy was SHORT.

Makurov noticed this, and smirked. "don't let my size fool you. I am actually very powerful.

Shinn: Believe me, after all of the crap I went through, I'm pretty sure you could. again, the Guild master smiled, and walked up to him.

Makurov looked at Shinn. "Well then, it's time to take a look, isn't it."

Shinn found himself lost in his memories as soon as the guild master said that. He remembered his family's death, The meeting with Stellar, Stellar's death, the destruction of the Freedom, Athrun's defection, and His own eventual defeat. He soon realized that Makurov was seeing the same things, and instantly went back to reality.

The guild Master smiled. this boy had darkness, yes. However, the light inside him... it was the strongest he had ever seen. He knew what this boy needed. He needed a group of friends that had his back if he had theirs.

Shinn heard makuov say: "Do you wish to become part of our guild, Shinn?" The boy's jaw dropped. Usually, he had to fight to become a part of something. now, he was being invited to this group of wizards that fight for justice, and get paid? Wow...

Shinn's answer was immediate. "Sign me up."

Makurov put his finger on Shinn's palm, and shinn felt something form over his heart. Makurov simply said: "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

As if on cue, The doors crashed open to reveal a pink-haired dragon slayer with a flying blue cat, and a blond celestial spirit mage with a set of keys similar to Shinn's. The Pink haired on yelled: "HEY, GRAMPS! WE FINISHED THE JOB!

All Shinn could think was: WHAT. IN. GOD'S. NAME.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so ends chapter one. Please review and give constructive criticism. Next chapter, Shinn meets the dragon slayer and the celestial mage themselves: Natsu and Lucy!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Fairy tail or GsD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Introductions and Stupidity<p>

Shinn looked at the two people that had just barged in. The male had pink hair, much like Lacus, but he actually looked like he wasn't one to preach. He had only a vest and a scarf on his upper body, and some rather baggy pants. Also, for some reason, he had a flying-wait...A FLYING CAT!? shinn rolled his eyes at the strange sight. He looked at the warrior's other companion. She was thin, wore a sleeveless blue shirt, a small skirt, and black boots. she also had her hair bunched up in one side, making it look like a small side ponytail. Shinn was so busy studying their appearances, that he didn't realize he had re-equipped into a black muscle shirt and jeans. fortunately, Grey did.

"Hey, Shinn? You re-equipped..." Shinn realized this, and looked at himself. "Well, At least I look somewhat presentable..."

Shinn looked back at the Ice-make mage. The NUDE Ice make mage. Shinn was confused. "What the f*** happened to your clothes!?" Gray looked down. "OH, $#!%!" He ran off soon after, leaving Shinn alone in the office.

He decided to explore the guild, and found a bar, with the white-haired girl as its bartender. He sat down, unknowingly right beside the fire warrior's spot, and Mirajane came up to him. "What wold you like, Shinn?" she said, with a smile.

"Do you have soda? if not, then water, please. I'm parched..." She reached in a rather large fridge, and handed him a can. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Looks like Natsu's going to sit beside you. Try not to anger him."

Shinn smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it. does he have any special drinks, or something?" Mirajane turned to dry a few dishes. "Fire whiskey. He's a fire dragon slayer. he can breathe, eat, and fight with fire." Shinn's right eyebrow raised. "Sounds destructive." Mirajane laughed. "You have no idea."

As if on cue, Natsu sat down right beside Shinn, who had just started on his soda. "Fire whiskey, please Mir." She handed him a cup that seemed to be burning on the inside. He gulped it down quickly, and then noticed Shinn.

"Well well well. We have another new recruit. What's your name?" Shinn looked at him. "Shinn Asuka. I'm not from around here. I don't think I'm even in my universe anymore. Natsu seemed confused by this. "Whaddaya mean? you have Celestial keys, don't you?" He eyed the gold and silver keys on the pilot's belt.

Shinn looked annoyed, but sad. "My parents trained me to use these, plus a type of magic called 're-equip magic'. However, where I'm from, There is no such place as Magnolia, and there is no magic. I had to keep it a secret. Instead, for combat, we used giant mobile suits. I used a special type, called a Gundam. The codename was Impulse, and then got an upgrade to the Destiny."

Shinn took out his cell phone, and showed Natsu a picture of the Destiny. Natsu was rather impressed at the size of it. and then Lucy sat down beside Natsu, and noticed the recruit. "Oh. Hello." Shinn turned towards her, and stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Shinn Asuka." Lucy shook his hand and smiled sweetly. natsu thought he saw her blush. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you."

Gray sat down at the bar, and much like before, he was stripped. However, he was in his boxers at least. Shinn face-palmed, and Lucy rolled her eyes. Natsu, on the other hand, was kinda ticked. "GRAY, YOU IDIOT! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" With that, Grey was sent flying into an empty table, thereby starting a brawl.

Shinn and Lucy were looking on with rather large sweatdrops on their heads. Shinn broke the silence between them. " Is this normal?" Lucy responded, equally confused and caught off-guard by the sudden violence. "I have no idea... I'm new, like you."

Lucy then screamed as Gray was revealed in all of his, erm... glory. He walked up to them, and asked THE ABSOLUTE STUPIDEST question ever: "excuse me, but can one of you two please give me your underwea-" Shinn whacked him with the flat of his sword. "GET AWAY FROM US, UNTIL YOU HAVE CLOTHING, YOU GODDAMN PERVERT!"

Lucy's eyes widened, and she dropped the wooden board she was holding. This guy... ACTUALLY DEFENDED both her and himself, whereas other guys would look away and let the girl handle it. "umm... thanks?" Shinn put the blade away. "You're...welcome? did I really do that?" He remembered seeing Gray walking up to them nude, and then seeing red.

The brawl was thankfully cut short by a mage known as Loki, rushing in, shouting: "ERZA'S RETURNING FROM HER MISSION! WE GOTTA MAKE THE PLACE NICE OR YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" Everybody immediately topped fighting and cleaning the place. Too late. Shinn saw a redhead suddenly barge in, holding a HUGE horn, most likely from the beast she was supposed to kill. "WHAT IS ALL THIS!?" She shouted. Many guys cringed, cheif among them being Natsu and Gray. They were hugging each other in fear.

The only one who wasn't afraid, was Shinn, who was rolling his eyes as she began berating everybody. She stopped at Natsu and Grey. "You two, meet me at Magnolia station at 10:00 AM tomorrow." They both shouted: "YES, MA'AM!" and she headed back out.

Mirajane called Lucy and Shinn up to the bar. " Natsu and Gray are going to beat each other up when Erza's back is turned, so I want you two to keep an eye on them, ok?"

Shinn responded with a: "You got it." Lucy took it with a little more panic: "Who, me!?" Mirajane giggled, as Lucy gave in. "Ok, I guess it's possible... wait, Shinn, do you have a home?" Shinn looked at her with a 'really?' look, and said, "No, this is my first day here."

Lucy kicked herself for asking that question. Then, an idea hit her. " Well, you can live with me, if you want."

That caught Shinn off guard. "W-would you mind repeating that?..."

Lucy did so, and after a few long minutes, Shinn decided: how bad could it be? "Alright, I guess..." Shinn did something he didn't do after his first meeting with Stellar. He blushed.

Lucy giggled, and brought him to her house. For better or worse, Shinn was gonna be here for quite a while.

* * *

><p>Review and Critisize, please.<p>

in chapter three, Shinn finally meets Erza, and teams up with Natsu to defeat lullaby. Finally, an action scene!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: First Battle<p>

Shinn rose with the sun that morning. He had done so on the Minerva, to make his room tidy for when inspection arrived. With the extra time now, he looked around Lucy's home. It was a simple place, with pictures of her and some of her friends at the guild. Not many pics of her family, however. 'She might have something bugging her from the past...' he thought. he looked at her bookshelf. There were LOADS of them.

"She must be a fan of literature..." Shinn muttered. he looked in Lucy's room. She'd be awake, soon. Shinn decided to repay her for allowing him to live here. he went into the kitchen and started making something his mother taught him to make: chocolate chip pancakes.

The first thing Lucy noticed when she woke up was a delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen. Showering and changing quickly, she saw Shinn taking the 4 pancakes off of the pan, and onto two plates.

Shinn smiled. "Ah, you're awake. And just in time, too. Hungry?" Lucy sat at the table, confused as to how Shinn could have so much energy, and wake up so early in the morning. As if he read her mind, he said, "I'm from the military in my world. I'm used to waking up early." He set a plate with two pancakes on the table, and sat down with his own.

Lucy took a bite, and realized how good it was. "Shinn...this is really good! Where did you get the recipe!?" Lucy said. Shinn looked down for a few seconds, then looked back up. "My mom used to make these when I was younger. She was a celestial spirit mage, and my dad was a re-equip mage. Heh, my mom always knew how to cook..." Lucy smiled at Shinn. In her mind, however, she thought to her self: 'He's fighting back memories... I can see it.' After they were done, it was time to head out and begin the mission.

* * *

><p>Magnolia station, 09:54 AM.<p>

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! TEAMING UP WITH YOU IS THE WORST IDEA EVER!" "YOU SAID IT! ERZA BRINGING YOU ON THIS MISSION IS A HORRIBLE IDEA!" Shinn and Lucy were watching Natsu and Gray with embarrassment evident on their faces. Shinn was in ODST combat gear, and was putting bullets in a clip, then putting it in a pistol. "This is so freakin' sad..." was all that Shinn said. Lucy agreed, and said, "Let's pretend we don't know them."

Shinn then heard a voice on the other side of Lucy: "So, why'd you come?" Shinn looked, an saw the small blue cat beside them. He thought to himself, 'Good god, can this get any weirder?' He then continued prepping for the mission, checking all of the gear was in good order.

After Lucy and happy conversed for a while, a third voice cut in, "Sorry, did I keep you waiting long?" Lucy was about to respond when she saw where the voice came from. Shinn looked too. "Overkill on the luggage, maybe?" was all Shinn could muster. The redhead was back, and she had a CRAPTON of luggage with her. What impressed Shinn even more, however, was the fact that Gray and Natsu were acting like the best of pals.

"It's time to go, good buddy!" "AYE! HAHA!" Lucy seemed to be annoyed by the fact that Natsu said: "aye", as she berated him for being "another happy."

Erza walked up to Lucy and Shinn. "And you two are?" Lucy responded first. "I'm Lucy. I'm new here."

Erza praised Lucy on a rumor that she beat down a mage with her finger, and then turned to Shinn. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have we fought before?"

Shinn replied: "No, but you might've seen me at the guild. I'm the new recruit: Shinn Asuka." Erza looked him over, making the pilot uneasy. "Is there a problem with my clothing choice?" Erza eyed him with a look of interest, then turned towards the train.

"Hey, Erza. I'll come with you on one condition. When we return, I want to fight you. Gray tried to get him to stop, but failed miserably. "I can see you've improved, since our last match... Very well. I accept."

Minutes later, they were on the train, and Natsu looked sick. VERY SICK. Erza beckoned for Natsu to sit beside her, and he complied. Shinn looked at her, thinking that Erza might be as "normal" as Lucy. How wrong he was.

Erza asked: "Natsu, do you want me to make you feel better?" Natsu responded: "Aye." Erza knocked him out with a punch to the stomach, giving both Shinn and Lucy sweatdrops. Erza stated, "It's the best way to make sure he feels okay when we stop."

Erza stated that their mission was to find the skull shaped flute, lullaby, and destroy it. Whoever heard its song would die, and so that was why Erza had them come with her. As they stopped and left the train, Shinn noticed that THEY FORGOT NATSU. "$#!%" Shinn cursed, as he jumped back in the train through a window.

Shinn saw someone stomping on Natsu, and he shot that person in the leg. He roard: "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The attacker scowled at Shinn and charged him. Shinn sidestepped, and kicked him away. He then helped Natsu to his feet.

"Thanks..." Natsu said, as Shinn smiled from underneath the helmet. Shinn was about to reply, when Natsu's assailant turned to them and prepared for combat. "You don't know what you're dealing with..." He stated. Shinn asked Natsu: "You know this guy?" Natsu shrugged. " All I know is that his name is Kageyama."

Shinn said: Let's teach him a lesson about Fairy Tail vengeance. He smirked, and re-equipped into what was known as his Demon-Hunter gear. A red coat that reached the back of his heels took form, revealing his chest, along with leather pants and combat boots. two identical pistols powered by demonic energy and a large broadsword adorned with a skull at the bottom of the handle were his weapons, along with his celestial keys.

"Come on, unless you're scared." came out of Shinn's mouth. Natsu smirked, and took up an offensive stance alongside his comrade. The Shadow mage smirked. 'This is going to be fun...' he thought.

Erza had successfully stopped the train, and was rushing towards the car Shinn had crashed into, along with Lucy and Gray. She thought to herself: 'I hope those two are alright... Natsu can be reckless, but the other one...I don't know what to expect from him...' She was cut off when someone was sent flying out of the car she was close to. Natsu and Shinn soon followed, and began a furious fight.

Flames, bullets, sparks, and fists were flying all over the place. Natsu unleashed a flurry of fire punches, but was counter-attacked by Kageyama's Knuckle shadow. Shinn then used his dual pistols to distract the Shadow mage. Kageyama then used Shadow Orochi, sending out snakes to overwhelm the celestial re-equip mage. Shinn smirked. "Is that the best you can do!?" He roared. A few seconds later, and the snakes were all destroyed, either being shot to death, or being chopped to peices. Shinn smirked. "Do ya want more? or are ya done now?" Kageyama used another Knuckle Shadow spell, and soon escaped. Erza's eyes widened when she saw what he held: Lullaby.

Shinn apparently noticed this as well, because he immediately ran after him, ignoring Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy as they called for him to come back. 'You won't kill anybody...' he thought. 'Not on my watch.'

* * *

><p>Uh oh, Shinn has just ignored Erza, and is chasing Kageyama! Either he's gonna show off pure awesomeness, or he's gonna get defeated and captured... Find out next chapter! Please rate and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I own nothing. all characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Orders Abandoned<p>

Shinn ran along the rooftops, silently pursuing Kageyama. In his mind, he felt guilty about abandoning his teammates, but at the same time, he didn't care. The mission had to be accomplished as soon as possible. If not, who knew how many people could die? If he couldn't defeat Kageyama and his "guildmates", he was sure Natsu and the rest could. He then stopped, as said Eisenwald member went into a secluded area in the city. Shinn hid in the shadows, and Re-equipped back into his ODST armor. He then used his sniper rifle to spy on them, and maybe destroy the demonic flute: Lullaby.

"What took you so long, Kageyama? You know I hate it when you aren't on schedule." A cloaked man said, Obviously the leader. Kageyama knelt before the cloaked man, who soon took his hood off. "I was intercepted by members of Fairy Tail, but I shook them off, Erigor." Shinn smiled to himself, "That's where you're wrong..." he started to search for lullaby, and found it.

However, Erigor knocked Kageyama down, and screamed: "YOU WERE INTERCEPTED BY A FLY!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? THEY COULD'VE RUINED OUR PLAN TO KILL THE MULTIPLE GUILD MASTERS THAT ARE MEETING TODAY!" Shinn stopped when he heard this. He nearly dropped the rifle, but tightened his grip. However, that movement didn't escape the Eisenwald ace.

" Looks like we have a guest...Why don't you cut down?" Shinn cursed to himself, and jumped down, Re-equipping into his Demon hunter gear again. Erigor smirked. "That's a good boy."

Shinn smirked back, hand covering his keys. He then jumped back, and roared: "CELESTIAL SPIRIT! DEADPOOL!"

The Celestial gate symbol came up normally, like any other key. However, when he came out, he was like no other spirit. He was wearing a skin-tight body suit, a belt and harness, and a crapload of weapons that would make even Erza swoon. The bodysuit's color scheme? Red with black highlights. What topped it all off, however, was the goofy grin that was seen under the mask. "HE-HEY! DEADPOOL'S IN THE HOUSE! Whaddaya need, Shinn?" The Merc with a mouth asked.

Shinn smirked, and took out the large broadsword. "You see these guys in front of us? They called you fat." Deadpool's face turned to rage. "CALL ME FAT, WILL YOU!? I'll KICK YOUR $$!" He then barreled into the dark guild, leaving destruction and broken bodies in his wake. Shinn smirked, and charged at Erigor.

"What's with this guy? he's unpredictable!" Erigor thought as he narrowly blocked a swipe from Shinn's blade. The red-eyed warrior never let up on his assault, but he did switch melee weapons partway through the fight. The sword glowed and faded, and his forearms and lower legs started to glow. Once the light faded, Shinn's arms and legs were heavily armored, with white highlights. Shinn never hesitated, and smashed his fist into Erigor's face, sending him flying. Erigor jumped high up into the air, and used his Wind Wall to recover. Shinn smirked at this, and used the gauntlets to break through. A surprised Erigor narrowly dodged the blow meant to finish the fight, and tried to strike back. This was intercepted, however, and Erigor was sent flying. "So, you can control air? I can remedy that." Shinn said. His gauntlets dissapeared, and two cleaver shaped swords took form in his hand. One was red, and controlled fire. It was called Agni. The other one was blue, and controlled wind. It was called Rudra. Shinn charged at Erigor, who tried to use Magic wind palm, but Shinn used the power of Rudra to direct the vortex back at him, and jumped up to deliver a finishing blow. Both connected, and Shinn stood victorious over Erigor's badly bruised body.

Kageyama stood up, determined to defeat this new warrior, and lifted lullaby to his mouth. He never got the chance to play, however, as shinn aimed his pistol behind him, and shot the flute out of his hands. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Kageyama and Erigor screamed. Deadpool finished cleaning the gore off of his swords. "He finished the mission. Whaddaya think happened?" Erigor ran away, leaving Kageyama the only member of Eisenwald left. The shadow mage's face held an expression of fear, and in a shaky voice, explained: "The flute of Lullaby is only a seal. Y-you damaged t-the flute, and b-broke the seal..."

Shinn frowned., and was about to ask what he meant, when the flute shook. Black energy burst forth from the broken instrument, and took form as a gargantuan demon. Lullaby roared, and looked at Shinn with a murderous glare. Shinn said to Kageyama: "You surrender now, and I won't hunt you down." The man complied, and Shinn charged at the demon.

The fight went all the way to the Council's meeting area, damaging a few buildings in the process. Every time shinn shot at it, the demon would shrug it off. Everytime Shinn tried to slash at it with his broadsword, he was smacked away. Shinn thought, "I'm going nowhere... Time to switch tactics." Shinn re-equipped into his Angel knight form. His red coat was switched with a blue one that reached only a little higher up his legs, with a higher collar and white highlights that went down the front left side. Underneath his coat was what looked like a turtleneck, but it had some sort of horizontal scale pattern. He retained the black leather pants, but acquired knee-high leather boots. For weaponry, he had the broadsword he came to Fairy Tail with strapped to his back, and a katana on his belt.

Shinn stood a small distance from the demon, and suddenly charged at it, and sent a flurry of slashes into the beast. He saw that these weapons caused harm to it. smirking, he had Deadpool flank Lullaby and distract him. Dead pool did so, and used a bazooka to make it stumble. Shinn then unsheathed his katana and swiped in the same movement, sending an energy wave straight at the demon. He then turned around and put the katana away, and it was only then it was apparent that the demon had died. Its torso fell off its legs, but the wave had also hit a pillar, cutting IT in half as well.

Shinn looked at the damage he had done, muttering: "Well, crap...I'm so dead." "You really are like Natsu." Said Master Makurov, who was watching the "show" from the building. Shinn turned to face him. "Well, I guess I have to pay for this, huh." Said the celestial re-equip mage glumly. The guild master smiled, reassuring him, "I can pay for damages. Things like this happens all of the time. It wouldn't be Fairy Tail without something bad happening." Shinn was about to reply when the rest of the Fairy Tail mages entered the area.

Erza stopped as she saw what Shinn was wearing. The blue coat looked like the cloak HE wore. The solemn expression matched too. Erza couldn't speak, as memories flooded her mind. "H-he...looks just like HIM..." was all she could muster as the warrior in question turned to face him, and the red bodysuit wearing guy with a mask looked as well. The masked one was covered in blood, most likely from the mutilated Eisenwald members they encountered.

Natsu saw the corpse of Lullaby, and asked, "Holy crap... did YOU do this!?" The warrior in blue looked at him. "Yeah. I did. I also made HIM surrender." He pointed to Kageyama, who was being led off by the Rune knights. Natsu grinned at Shinn. Then, Gray looked at Erza. "Um, guys? Somethin's wrong with Erza.

Erza's face was filled with rage. Here this "new guy" was, not only disobeying her commands, but damaging the council meeting building, and ESPESCIALLY looking like HIM. She stormed up to Shinn and tried to punch him, planning on berating him after. Shinn blocked it however, and gently pushed her hand away. "I've completed the mission, and got Makurov's O.K. for the damages. Is there something else that I did that I did that ticks you off, or can we go home now? 'Holy $#!%...he even SOUNDS like him...' Erza thought, as a look of shock took over her face. Shinn walked off, but stopped as soon as he heard Erza cry.

Shinn rushed back to her, and made her look at him in the eyes. He also re-equipped into his civilian clothes, as he knew that no other threat was apparent. "Hey, are you ok? did I say something that upset you?" Erza just looked at Shinn, realizing how worried the worried the celestial re-equip mage was. ' Should I tell him the truth? or should I lie? It's obvious that he cares a lot about his allies, but...' Her thoughts were cut short as Shinn gave up, and helped her to her feet. "I guess you're too uncomfortable to talk about it. I understand. Lets head home." With that, Shinn walked past a shocked Happy, Natsu, and Gray.

Lucy looked at him with admiration. Here was a warrior that would probably give his life to save his friends. She was also surprised that Erza broke down like that, like Shinn's blue-coated form brought back memories. She saw the spirit Shinn summoned disappear, and return to his key ring. 'Yeah, he's pretty cool, powerful, and especially kind.' Lucy thought. 'He definitely has something he's suppressing in the past though, but then again, so do I.'

Coming back to the guild, Shinn noticed a small building right beside the guild. It looked like a garage, and was big enough to store two mech suits if needed. Shinn stared at it. walking to the door, Shinn noticed a note from Makurov. It read: 'This is so you can rebuild your "gundam" in peace. -Makurov.' Shinn smiled, and entered the garage. He looked at the parts that were left for him to rebuild the mech. He was gonna miss Natsu and Erza's match, but he felt he needed to do this.

Shinn found the destiny's blueprints and put them on the table, and took out a key that had a helmet engraved on it. It had a T-visor, and some kind of com. system that was used to make speech more clear. Shinn summoned the "spirit" and multiple soldiers clad in white armor and helmets like the one on the key appeared. "What do you need, sir?" One of them asked. Shinn explained, "This mech is badly damaged. I would like to repair, and possibly upgrade it." Shinn separated the soldiers into groups, and gave each group an area to fix and blueprints as a reference.

Shinn and the troops worked for hours, and made fantastic progress. Two troops, named Scorch and Waxer were helping Shinn install a new panoramic cockpit so he would be able to see better in combat. They almost finished when Lucy came in. Shinn instructed the two soldiers to continue their work for five more minutes then take a break. Lucy waved at Shinn, and he jumped down.

"Hey, Lucy. What do you need?" asked the red-eyed Coordinator. Lucy smiled. "Just checking on you. You were in here for quite a while, and I was wondering if you were ok." Shinn blushed. "Oh... I'm ok. I'm just rebuilding this mech." Lucy looked up, and her jaw dropped. The mech was HUGE. the damage that was done to it was well on its way to being back to normal. It had large wings that looked angelic, yet demonic. The hands looke like they could fire something from the palm, and the overall design made it look sleek and powerful. It captured the feel of a fallen angel. To say Lucy was impressed would be an understatement.

Before she could say something, Loke burst into the room, panting. "Shinn! I found another mech! It's not as damaged as yours, but it looks like something melted through the chest area." Shinn looked at the mage, worried. "What did it look like?" Shinn asked. Loke frowned. "It looked like a simpler version of this one, but it has more wings and a sheild with a cross on it." Shinn froze, and asked, "Where is it!?" Loke pointed towards the forest. "Keep going that way. You'll see it." Shinn bolted out of the room without another word, Loke and Lucy continuing after him.

All Shinn could think to himself was: 'Luna...No...please be okay...'

* * *

><p>Oh, Crap. Shinn's "lover" has just landed in the Fairy tail universe. Is she alive, or dead? Find out next chapter!<p>

Rate/review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Sorrow and Memories<p>

Shinn sprinted through the forest, a look of pure terror on his face. He had hoped to God that Lunamaria was okay. After all, she was a survivor. She survived getting rammed by an ORB Murasame, so she had to be alive. She just had to.

Lucy ran after Shinn with Loke, worried that he had just lost someone he cared deeply for. She knew from the look in his eyes that this "Lunamaria" was important to him, so she pressed on, even though she was starting to get tired. She stopped when Shinn stopped, looking at a large sword-like object sticking up from the ground. It was taller than the trees surrounding it, with a white-and-blue color scheme. It also had a rather large hilt, and it looked like it could combine with another sword like it. Continuing onward, she saw Shinn stop, and run through a bush that lead to an even bigger "treasure":The Force Impulse Gundam.

"Luna! Luna, where are you!?" Shinn shouted out. Loke looked around and saw wreckage, TONS of it. He noticed, however, that the parts were from another mech suit. He muttered to himself, "What happened here?" Shinn looked through the hole that was melted in the hatch, and his breath hitched. The inside of the cockpit was covered in blood, at least that's what he thought it was. Whatever wasn't red was blackened.

Turning around, Shinn saw something red gleaming through the grass. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was Luna's helmet. It was covered in blood, and the visor was cracked. It was then that the truth sank in. Falling to his knees, Shinn pounded the ground with his fist, screaming: "NO, IT CAN'T BE! F***! WHY!?" He cried out in anguish, but started to calm down as he felt someone's arms around him, and Lucy's voice saying, "It's going to be okay. There was nothing anybody could do to save her. Please...calm down.

Lucy hugged the crying mage, knowing the pain of loss. She soon heard him calm down, and felt him stand up. She saw the pain in his eyes, but there was still a hint of that confidence he had when he first went on the Lullaby mission. All she heard from his mouth was, "Let's head back to the guild." She nodded, and they went back the way they came.

"Hey, guys! Where were you, and why's Shinn holding a helmet with red paint on it?" Said Happy, who was flying around the trio of returning guildmates. Lucy frowned and looked at Happy. "Shinn's just lost someone he cared a lot about. I wouldn't annoy him right now." Happy looked rather concerned now. "Who was it, Shinn?" Shinn reached into his pocket and produced a picture of him and a Magneta haired girl. They were both in uniform, and looked pretty happy. "The girl with me was Lunamaria Hawke. She was always high-spirited, and was a really good partner when we had to fight. We were very close...but then I was knocked into some kinda wormhole, which made me land here."

Natsu, who had listened in, said, " Geez... She was really special to you, wasn't she? " Shinn put the photo away and nodded. Loke then broke the silence, asking: Wait, where's Erza? Natsu replied, "She's been called over to the council meeting room. Somethin' about 'saving their building from more destruction.' To be honest, You should get a share, but who am I to judge?" Shinn frowned, and sat at the bar.

Mirajane walked up to him, with a knowing smile. "Soda, Shinn?" The bartender asked sweetly. Shinn accepted the can, and had no sooner started to drink when Erza came back. This caused all of the guild to cower away in fear, save for Makurov, Mirajane, and Shinn. "Listen up." The re-equip mage said. "The guild masters were rather upset at the misconduct that happened here. I know you don't care, Master. However, I DO. Cana. You need to control your drinking. Wakaba! Take care of that filthy habit! Natsu, Gray, STOP BICKERING!" Both mages stopped instantly, cowering in fear, and Natsu letting out an "Aye." Erza then looked at Shinn, who was cradling a bloodstained helmet of some kind and staring at a picture.

"Shinn, please take the helmet somewhere else. It's dirtying the counter." No response. Shinn just sat there, cradeling the helmet. "Shinn, please take the helmet out." Still no response. "Shinn, will you PLEASE-" Shinn slammed his fist on the counter. "Will you kindly SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed, storming out of the guild soon after.

Everyone was shocked. Nobody ever told Erza to shut up, much less storm out on her. Lucy decided to follow him, calling out to the saddened pilot. Shinn reached the garage, and closed the door. "Shinn, please open up. Erza never meant to hurt you. In fact, I don't think she knew." Shinn's voice replied, "I just wish to be alone, ok? I get the point that Erza didn't know, and means well...but I'm just upset." Lucy said to this, "The worst thing to do when someone special dies is to be alone. If you open up to friends, You just might feel better about yourself." Shinn sighed, wondering what to do. 'Well, I gues there's no harm in talking to my friends.' He thought as his hand reached for the door.

"Why did he snap at me? I was only asking him to do something." Erza asked, confused. "He's just upset. Somebody who was special to him has just died, so he's been upset since he got here." Mirajane replied, producing the photo that Shinn left when he stormed out. Erza was surprised, looking at the photo. "So that's why..." Mirajane nodded, and the person they were talking about came back into the guild. Shinn sat at the bar near the Re-equip mage, and asked, Mir, may I have an apple, please?

Mirajane smiled, and threw it to the pilot, who snatched it, thanked her, and begin to eat. Erza decided that it was the right time to apologize. "Shinn." The boy in question looked back at her. "Yeah?" "I'm...sorry for trying to boss you around. I didn't know." Shinn just smiled as he took another bite. Swallowing, he gave his reply: "I accept your apology. I should've told you why I had the bloodstained helmet in the first place..." Shinn smiled sadly, as he crossed another loved one from his mental checklist.

He felt Erza's hand on her shoulder. "I know how it feels to lose a loved one. Come with me. I want to know your story as well." She led him to the garage...where Lucy was finishing up the Gundam with Virgo. Shinn and Erza were surprised. "Um, What are you doing here, Lucy?" A confused Shinn asked. Lucy replied, "Well, I wanted to repay you for doing less damage to the meeting building than we would if we had to take Lullaby alone." Erza asked, How much damage would we do?" Lucy replied with a sweatdrop, "The building would probably be no more." Shinn smirked, and asked, "By Natsu, I presume?" Lucy nodded. Erza smiled at the thought of Natsu's reaction to that situation.

Lucy then asked, "So, why'd you bring Shinn here, Erza?" Lucy Inquired as Cancer finished the finishing touches. Erza replied, "Well, I wanted to tell Shinn my story, and in kind, He would tell me his." Lucy looked curious now. "Oh? Is it okay if I hear too?" Shinn and Erza looked at each other, shrugged, and said, "Sure, why not?"

Erza started first, Speaking about the time she was a slave working on the Tower of Heaven. She described the harsh working conditions, the amount of people who died, and their first revolt. She then told of how her captors brutally punished her by taking out one of her eyes. She finally spoke of the second revolt that actually worked, but the betrayal of her best friend. His name was Jellal. Erza paused as she remembered something horrible that happened. She continued after ten seconds, speaking of her introduction to Fairy Tail, and finally her right eye finally getting replaced.

Lucy and Shinn never saw this coming. "Geez..." was all that Shinn could mutter. Lucy just had a look of shock on her face. "Shinn." Shinn was shaken out of his shocked stupor by Erza "huh?" was all that came out of his mouth. Erza smiled. "It's your turn."

Shinn cleared his throat. "Alright... where do I begin? My dad was a demonic re-equip mage. My mom? An Angelic Celestial spirit mage. We never figured out my sister's powers... Life was pretty good, though. That was, until the Earth Alliance attacked my home country of ORB. Our military fought back bravely, but...My parents and sister were caught in a crossfire. They were instantly killed." Shinn continued on through his story, talking about his days at the ZAFT academy, The theft at Armory One and Fall of Junius 7. Afterwards, He told of his meeting with Stellar Lousier, and her capture soon afterwards. He stopped at the battle of Berlin, Where Stellar was killed and his heart was broken for the first time.

As Shinn got to "Operation Angel Down", Lucy thought: "Wow, and here I thought Erza's past was bad...Shinn's is just as bad as hers in his own way... but this time he is at fault... It's saddening..." Shinn continued through Athrun Zala's defection, through the second Battle of Orb, and Finally, the Final battle. "When Lunamaria tried to stop me from doing something stupid, I... was enraged... I tried to push past her, but Athrun beat me to the draw, and I was beaten. That's when I woke up here."

Erza looked stunned at his revelation. Here was a guy who sinned multiple times, but kept following his heart. She knew what it felt to feel betrayed, so she understood his pain. Lucy felt extremely sorry for Shinn, who had been through so much. Now she knew why he always seemed so upset sometimes. She hugged him. "I'm sorry about your past, Shinn... I never knew it was that bad for both of you... I feel sorry for you two." Shinn returned the hug, and smiled. "Hey, the past is the past, right? Lets try and forget. I hate to quote the Freedom, but the future is worth fighting for more than the past is." Erza nodded. "I agree. Let's head home."

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy were at the request board. "So, Happy. Which job should we pick?" Happy pointed to one. "How about this one?" He took out an S-class mission. "S-class? heh. The cursed island. Lets sleep on it, Happy. We need to find the best moment to do so when Erza's not looking." "Aye." Happy put the mission back, and headed home. "So, who should we get to help us, Happy?" Nastu asked ad they headed home.

* * *

><p>Uh oh. Looks like Natsu and Happy are gonna break da rules. Also, who will Happy and Natsu pick to help them?<p>

Rate and Review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Broken Rules<p>

Shinn awoke with a start. He got up and noticed that the kitchen window was opened, and got up from the couch to investigate. Re-equipping into his ODST armor, he used the infared setting on his visor to find two sets of tracks: cat paws and sandals. Sighing, he took his broadsword out, and prepared to give the intruders a beating. He remembered what had happened before he had fallen asleep. Lucy tried to do the nice thing and let him sleep on the bed, but he had kindly refused, telling her she bought it and that gave her the right to have the bed to herself. He snickered at the stupidity of the excuse.

Suddenly, Happy came up right in front of his face. "HEY, SHINN!" the Exceed said excitedly, as Shinn yelped and smacked him into a wall. "owie..." was all Shinn heard from the cat.

"Don't scare me like that! I could've killed you!" Shinn warned, as Happy got up. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Shinn asked. He then heard footsteps, and turned to face a familiar dragon slayer. "We're here to ask if you and Lucy wanted to join us on an S-class mission." Natsu said. Shinn face-palmed. He had just learned that S class missions were forbidden unless you were an S-class mage. "Why would I break the rules when I just started out here?" the Celestial Re-equip mage inquired.

Natsu showed Shinn what the reward would be: 7000,000 Jewel, and one of the golden zodiac keys. A smile crept up Shinn's face, and he asked: "Shall I wake Lucy?" As if on cue, Lucy got out of her room, looking tired. After convincing her to Gray, who had been sent to bring them back, caught up to them. "Caught ya. Come on. if you get back to the guild, Makurov will probably go easy on you." Shinn responded to this by taking out a sledgehammer, and knocking the Ice-make mage out.

About halfway through the voyage, Gray awoke and said: "I can't believe you have me trussed up like this..." He started tugging on his bonds, but gave up soon after. Lucy asked the sailor: "Why did you decide to help us?" The sailor replied, "My name is Bobo. I was an inhabitant of the Galuna Island before it was cursed."

Bobo explained how the island was cursed by a ritual in every little detail he could. He even showed them his demonic left arm. Lucy then spotted the island. "Look. There it is." Galuna Island could now be seen in the distance as they edged closer. Shinn turned to ask Bobo how exactly did he escape, but saw two things: One, Bobo was gone. Two, a tidal wave was coming for them. He warned: "Uh, GUYS!? Bobo's missing, and THERE'S A FREAKIN' TIDAL WAVE COMING THIS WAY!" Panic overwhelmed the boat as it was overtaken by the wave.

Lucy woke up on a beach, remembering what had happened in the afternoon. Night had begun, and it was rather cloudy. She saw the sleeping forms of Natsu, Happy, and Gray, but no Shinn. 'Where could he be? he can't be- no...please, god...don't let him be dead...' She thought. She then felt something thrashing underneath her, and heard a familiar voice shouting, "PLEASE GET UP! I DON'T LIKE IT IN HERE! ITS INAPPROPRIATE! also, I can't breathe, BUT STILL! PLEASE GET OFF!" Lucy squeaked in embarrassment, and got up off of the missing member of the group. If you haven't figured it out, Lucy landed on Shinn in a way that wedged his head in her...chest.

"Oh, crud! sorry, Shinn!" Lucy squealed. Shinn came to his senses, and got up: "It's ok..." After waking the others up and convincing Gray to help them, the group of mages went to the mayor of the island, who gave them more details on the curse. By day, the inhabitants of Galuna had a demonic limb. By night, their entire bodies turned demonic. Natsu spoke up. "What do we have to do?" He inquired. The mayor looked up as the night sky cleared up, revealing a purple moon.

"We need you to destroy the moon." The mayor said. Shinn looked up at said moon, and took out a bazooka. Gray looked at him. "What are you doing?" The Ice-Make mage asked. Shinn simply responded: "I'm hypothesizing. I'm guessing that this should be enough to destroy 'The moon', so I'm taking the shot." Gray looked confused:"Why are you talking like the moon isn't real?" Shinn showed Gray his ODST helmet's Heads up display, and they saw that there was a dark barrier that made the moon purple. "I think that if I destroy that, the curse will be lifted and we can go home. If not, we still get fireworks." Gray nodded, and Shinn got to work.

Climbing to the top of the tallest structure, Shinn took aim with the Bazooka and fired. Three seconds later, there was an explosion, and the Barrier shattered, thereby lifting the curse. Shinn smiled, and got down. "I'll collect the pay, guys. Why not go and see the sights?" He said to his guildmates. They accepted, and went their own ways to explore the island.

After collecting the pay, Shinn noticed a large temple in the distance. Not taking any risks, he summoned a celestial spirit to scout it out. He had yellowish-green reptilian skin, and was covered in armor that looked both futuristic and ancient. underneath said armor was "netting" that functioned as a cloaking device. His left shoulder sported a medkit and a plasma cannon. His right arm gauntlet had large wristblades, and his left had a small computer with multiple functions. Along the sides and back of his head were tendrils that could be best described as dreadlocks. His mask was the most interesting, however. It had no real "design", but it had two eyeholes for a visor and a T-shaped symbol on its forehead. The reptilian warrior looked at Shinn and asked in a growl, "What is it that you need, Shinn?

Shinn pointed to the temple. "That temple seems a bit off to me. I'm gonna see If I can round up the rest of the crew. If you don't mind, I'd like you to investigate the temple." The warrior nodded and turned to walk away when shinn stopped him. "Oh, and Scar? Be careful." Scar nodded, turned invisible, and headed to the temple.

As Shinn turned around, something big landed with a crash, and caused him to duck for cover. When he poked his head out, he noticed that he was nearly crushed by an unconscious giant rat, and that Lucy and a redhead were attacking each other. Lucy tried to unleash Taurus, but the spirit attacked his friend instead; obviously in the Redhead's control. As she watched Lucy's battle with Taurus, Shinn went up behind her, and put her in a sleeper hold. This effectively knocked her out, causing Taurus to break free of the spell and disappear into the Celestial spirit world.

Lucy looked up to see Shinn looking down at her: You okay? You seemed to be in trouble there." Lucy smiled at Shinn, answering with an "I'm fine" before getting up.

Looking at the defeated rat and redhead, Lucy smiled at Shinn. "Well, We sure showed them who's boss, huh?" Shinn smirked. "Yeah. I guess we did." "Yes, that was very impressive, you two...But you broke the rules." Turning around to see where the voice came from, Lucy and Shinn saw a VERY dissappointed looking Erza holding a subdued Happy. Shinn thought to himself: "Well... $#!%"

* * *

><p>Uh oh...Caught by the deadliest lady in Fairy Tail! This can't be good for Shinn or Lucy...<p>

Rate and Review, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Dead Demons and Icy $$*****<p>

Shinn, Lucy, and Happy were kneeling in a tent, with ropes binding them. Erza sat beside them, patiently waiting for Natsu and Gray. Lucy and Happy had tried unsuccessfully to convince Erza to let them go, and were now "crying". Meanwhile, Shinn had undone the knots as soon as he was tied up, unbeknownst to the Re-equip mage, and had Scar keep him in the loop about the temple.

He was then interrupted from his thoughts by the tent opening and Natsu reluctantly entering, Gray in tow. "Good you're here." Erza stated. hearing shifting ropes, all of the mages turned to look at Shinn standing up, his bindings falling to the floor. He smirked at their reactions, and turned to leave when Erza asked: "Ok, when did you untie yourself?"

"Oh, about five hours ago."

"It's only been **1** hour."

"Exactly. Like a famous war hero from my universe, I can 'make the impossible possible.' Also, I hate to say it but you kinda stink at ting knots. I can help with that."

Shinn turned to leave again, but Erza put her hand on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. He knew he'd have to tell her the truth, so he grabbed her wrist and held it high, basically lifting her off the ground: "I'm going to the temple near this village. I have a celestial spirit there, so I'm gonna link up with him. Capische?" (Italian for ok)

Erza was startled by this action, and began to see the Ruby-eyed boy's point of view. She slowly nodded, reminded of Jellal again. however, she saw something different from this guy. He would continue to do his best and follow his heart, no matter what happened. He never cared what the consequences were, he just did what he felt was right. A pink blush appeared on her cheeks as his face went right up to hers. Shinn asked again: "Do you understand?" She nodded.

Unconsciously, she had motioned for Gray to untie Lucy and Happy. Shinn let her go, and left the tent for the temple. Natsu decided to follow and update him on who he and Gray had met. " Hey, Shinn! wait up!" Shinn stopped and allowed Natsu to catch up. "I thought you might need help."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Someone's in there that is quite the threat."

Shinn was confused, then remembered the redheaded girl with the pigtails. "Hmm... go on."

Natsu told Shinn about the Ice-Make mage, Lyon Vastia, who used to be Gray's training partner, His plan to reawaken a dormant demon known as Deliora, and Gray's recent defeat at the hands of said mage. He also told of Ur, Gray's old teacher, who gave her life to freeze said demon forever.

Shinn looked a little confused as they walked: "So, why does he wanna unleash Deliora? That seems stupid." "Yeah, but apparently, the guy wants to prove himself stronger than Ur." responded Natsu.

Shinn nodded in confirmation and they headed to the temple's entrance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gray noticed something rosy on Erza's face. He also noticed she looked a little dazed. "Erza, Are you blushing?" He asked. Erza's face went redder and she stammered: "N-no, why would I?" Gray responded with, "Well, Shinn's face was pretty damn close to yours, and he was also rather firm to you, so..." Neither of them noticed the blush on Lucy's face as she thought of the raven haired mage. He had protected her multiple times already, and was kind enough to cook for her on mornings and evenings. Hell, he even took the time to answer her questions about his world. She smiled at the recent memories she shared with him, but then snapped out of it.<p>

"What's wrong with me? I-I can't be falling for someone just yet! I only know him for a few days so far! Gah... stupid feelings..." thought the Celestial spirit mage as her blush intensified.

Happy chimed in, mischievous grin on his face: "You two liiiiiiiike him." Lucy and Erza turned around and sent him flying out of the tent, screaming: "SHUT UP, CAT!"

Realizing what they just did, they looked at each other and gulped. "C-crap... we both like him, don't we?" Lucy asked. Erza replied: "I-it seems that way..." Gray cocked an eyebrow to this, but froze when Erza turned to him. "YOU SAY NOTHING OF THIS TO ANYONE. UNDERSTAND?" Erza "requested" in her commanding voice. Gray nodded, and they headed to see if they could help the demonic villagers come to terms with the truth of their curse.

* * *

><p>At the temple, Natsu and Shinn looked around in the secret pathway Scar had found. "So tell me about the celestial spirit you got scouting this place. Why does he skin and behead these guys?" Asked Natsu, who wondered about this spirit's sanity. Shinn replied: "His name is Scar. People in my universe call him a Predator. You can see why he's called that as he is good at hunting down worthy prey. As for the killing, It's a part of his culture. Hell, All of my spirits have drawn blood at one time. It's just a part of their personality. This guy's forte' is killing silently, setting traps, and fighting honorably."<p>

Natsu looked perplexed: "What does he call himself? er, His own species, I mean..."

"He calls himself a Yautja." Shinn bluntly replied.

Natsu: oh. Weird name...

The shadow of a mage came into view. As said mage's body came in, his body suddenly jerked as if he had been impaled. Natsu was surprised, and a bigger look of surprise went on his face as the man was lifted up, and ripped in half. Blood splattered all over the wall, and Scar materialized. "Took you long enough. This guy with you slow or something?" Scar inquired, his head cocked in confusion. Shinn snickered and responded: Well, he is slow, just not in that way." Natsu looked confused, then realized what Shinn said. "HEY! I AM NOT SLOW!" Scar and Shinn both snickered at this, and continued on.

Scar: "Lets get to business. I found a crystallized creature in the main cavern. Looks like a nice trophy. VERY large."

Shinn:" That's our target. take us to it, please."

Scar: "Will do."

They got to the main cavern and saw that the Ice around Deliora was beginning to melt. Shinn also saw Lyon was preparing to fight it. Natsu looked horrified: "Oh, crap... " Shinn frowned: "Natsu, Scar, please take Deliora on. I got Lyon." "Be careful." "I will." Shinn jumped down and tackled Lyon, Re-equipping into his Angel Knight gear, He began his attack: "Sorry, pretty boy, but your ambitious conquest ends here and now!

Lyon snarled: "Why are you getting in my way!? I'm doing this to prove myself more powerful than Master Ur!" Shinn growled: "There are better ways to do that. What would your Master say if she were able to see what you are doing?" "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF AMBITION!" The animate Ice-make mage shouted.

Lyon charged Shinn, activating his ice blade. Shinn took his katana out, and clashed against Lyon's blade. They fought hard, neither gaining the upper hand. Shinn roared back: " I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE COMING FROM! I'VE BEEN DOWN THAT PATH BEFORE, AND IT'S A VERY LONELY EXPERIENCE! YOU WILL LOSE YOUR FRIENDS BEFORE YOUR AMBITION IS REALIZED! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Lyon roared back: "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Shinn responded: "I KNOW A LOT! I LOST MOST OF MY FRIENDS WHEN I HAD AN AMBITION, BUT GAINED NEW ONES WHEN I DECIDED TO ACTUALLY LIVE MY GODDAMN LIFE!"

Shinn went into his demon hunter gear and equipped his Beowulf gauntlets, punching against Lyon's Ice make: Wolf. Seeing a weakness in the Ice, Shinn smashed it, and did a backhand to Lyon's face, and punched him in the stomach hard enough to make him puke. And puke he did. Shinn gave Lyon a sorrowful gaze: "I'm sorry..." and with that, knocked Lyon out as he heard Deliora roar, but then get smashed through a wall.

"Woah! I didn't know I was that strong!" Natsu laughed. He then heard raspy laughter, and Scar materialized beside him: "You weren't, but you were pretty close to it. I just decided to help out. Scar then heard another mage move to attack, threw his smart disk, and cut the mage in half. Natsu looked in disgust: "eww..." Scar shrugged. "It gets the job done..." Shinn walked up carrying Lyon, and said: "Lets get the hell outta here." They nodded, and headed out.

As they returned to the village, Scar went back into his key, Shinn smirking as he did so. Erza looked at them: "Well done, you two. We all saw the demon fly out." Gray smirked at his former partner: "You realize your mistakes now, Lyon?" Lyon nodded, and said: "Yeah. I'm thinking of joining Lumia Scale." Gray smiled: "Alright, then. see ya around." Lyon smirked and left.

Erza then stated: "Remember, I will make sure you guys get punished for breaking the rules. It might even be THAT punishment." Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy all cringed in fear. Shinn just looked confused: "What the hell Is THAT punishment?" Erza simply said: "You don't wanna know." Shinn shrugged, and they headed home.

As the guild came into view, The group noticed that it had multiple giant Iron bars jutting out of it. All Shinn thought was: "What the hell...?"

* * *

><p>Coming home to a place that's been impaled by Iron bars? not a very welcome sight... Nor will be what the mages find in the forest or inside the guild...<p>

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: War Begins<p>

The team of mages rushed to the now deformed guild, looks of worry evident on all of their faces. Entering the guild, They were shocked to see that it was ransacked. Shinn went up to the Iron bars and noted the weight: "That's gotta be a solid ton of solid iron. Whoever attacked the place used some kind of massive machine.

Gray looked and saw the large garage. "Hey, Shinn? look at this. It seems that they weren't interested in getting at your stuff... They left it intact." Shinn looked, and walked up to it. "Only one way to find out." He opened the door to the garage, and was surprised to see that the mechs were still there, still intact.

Something glistened on the Destiny Gundam's foot. Upon closer inspection, Shinn noted with disgust: "Saliva? Eugh! Who would try to bite the Destiny? It's stupid!" He cleaned it off, and headed back to the guild, but not before hearing a weak voice from inside the forest. He ran into the forest.

The rest of the team had found their guildmates who were in the basement of Fairy Tail. "Who did this?" Natsu asked, but they were all silenced by Makurov slapping them upside the head, and Lucy on the butt. "Master! You shouldnt do that to Lucy! As for who did this, It was Phantom Lord."

Lucy: "Phantom Lord?"

Gray: "Fairy Tail's rival guild. We've fought in the past."

Natsu: " I freakin' hate them. Espescially Gajeel."

Happy: "The Iron Dragon Slayer..."

Natsu asked :"Why don't we fight them!? This is grounds for a guild war!" Master Makurov smirked. "They did this at midnight, proving how cowardly they truly are. We don't have to do anything." He walked to the restroom, and Mirajane explained: "The true reason is that it's forbidden to fight another guild." Natsu growled, feeling helpless.

Meanwhile, Shinn followed the quiet, pained voices of "Help us", "God, the pain," and a small feminine voice: "...It hurts..." until he found three mages nailed to a tree. Shinn gasped as he recognized them as Jet, Droy, and Levy. Hurriedly, he freed them, and asked, "Who did this to you!?"

Levy opened her eyes to find their newest mage looking at her, extreme worry on his face. She said, "It..was...P-Phantom Lord..." Shinn looked at her stomach, and saw the Phantom Lord guild mark had been burned there. He felt an all-too-familiar rage as he helped the Shadow Gear team back to the guild.

"Dammit... They ransacked our guild... AND MASTER DOESN'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!? GAH! IT'S SO FRUSTRATING!" A frustrated Natsu roared out, the rest of the guild except for Lucy, Erza, and Happy ignoring him. Makurov glared at Natsu: If we were able to, I would have gone over there and beaten the tar out of each and every one of them. But we are NOT able to, and Phantom Lord hasn't done ANYTHING ELSE to provoke us!" Natsu was about to reply when the doors to the basement flew open, and Shinn walked in, a look of pure unbridled rage on his face. (Think Erza losing her cheesecake and Natsu getting his scarf torn away, and you got Shinn right now)

"OH REALLY!? THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING ELSE!? WELL, TAKE A LOOK AT POOR LEVY!" He gently held levy up, bridal style and in a way that the guild could see the branded mage. Shinn continued on: "I don't know anything about the laws here, but in my world, if someone attacks and/or harms us, THEN WE DAMN WELL HAVE THE RIGHT TO FIGHT BACK, NO MATTER WHAT ANYBODY SAYS!" Master Makurov looked in horror at Team Shadow Gear, then his face went to rage. " It was okay to attack the building itself... BUT THEY HAVE GONE TOO FAR NOW! I OFFICIALLY DECLARE WAR ON PHANTOM LORD!"

Natsu smirked evilly, and cracked his knuckles. "Alright... I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" The rest of the guild went about preparing to fight their rivals. Shinn and Lucy, however, were forced to stay behind, to take care of the injured Team Shadow Gear. "Well... I guess I should..." said an upset Shinn. He began fishing through his backpack to find his medkit.

"What are you looking for, Shinn?" asked a curious Lucy. Shinn simply stated: "My medkit." He found it, and took it out of his back pack. Lucy then noticed a thinner box, or at least what she thought was a box. She lifted it out. "And this?" Shinn turned from operating on Levy to see what she was holding: "Huh? oh... That's my laptop. I'll show it to you after the war, ok?" Lucy nodded understandingly and put the computer back while Shinn focused on healing Levy's burns.

As he finished, Lucy asked, "How did you manage to calm down? First you looked like you could kill an infant and not be sad about it, then you were as calm as a quiet sea when you were told to stay behind." Shinn shrugged, finishing up on Levy. "I just went through the few times in my past when I was happy, like my childhood, and finding Stellar. Heh... Too bad those moments never lasted long..." Lucy sadly smiled, thinking: 'Another reminder that he's kinda like me...although, I was just lonely and never had a loved one violently torn from me...' She muttered softly: "War is terrible.. isn't it?"

Shinn heard her, and gravely nodded: "It sure is... I was hoping I wouldn't have to experience war again here..." He sighed. "Beggars can't be choosers, though... The difference between then and now is I actually can do something about a situation without someone constantly barking orders in my ear. I like that about this guild..." Lucy nodded, and turned to Levy. "I hope she recovers soon..."

After a few minutes of conversation and tending to the needs of the wounded, Lucy walked out of the guild to get some more food. Shinn frowned, and knew something was off. So, He summoned a clone trooper that specialized in medicine and taking care of the wounded, and sneaked off in his ODST armor, becoming Lucy's guardian angel.

Lucy had gotten to the supermarket when she heard a french-speaking man behind her: "_Salut, Mademoiselle!_ I am Sol, and This is Juvia. We are members of the Elemental 4, and are on a mission to bring you to our guild master." Lucy frowned, stating: "I won't come quietly! You'll have to fight me to take me to your stupid gui-AH!" Juvia had just used Water Lock on Lucy, immobilizing Lucy, and making her lose her keys. "Don't worry. Juvia isn't going to hurt you..." She said. Lucy fell unconscious, and they took her away.

Unfortunately, Shinn came too late, and witnessed Lucy getting captured by Juvia. "$#!%... I can't do anything without harming her... god*****!" Realizing what he COULD do, Shinn sent out Scar, who used his Cloaking device to help Shinn follow Lucy's captors undetected.

Scar saw Lucy's keys. "Hmm... Shinn, you might want to take these for safekeeping." Shinn looked at the keys and clenched his fist as he picked them up. Putting them in a pouch on his belt, he felt himself re-equipping into a different battle armor.

His armor now consisted of a black-and-red color scheme, Two laser pistols, a laser sniper rifle, a laser shotgun, two gauntlet with multiple hidden weapons, combat boots, a chestplate, jetpack with missile launcher, and a helmet with an antenna on the right side and a visor in the shape of a capital T. This was his Mandalorian armor.

Looking to where Lucy's captors went, and pocketing his keys, Shinn flew up to the building Scar was perched on, and began to track down Sol and Juvia. As he did so, Shinn had one thought coursing through his brain: 'I will come for you, Lucy. I won't let you end up like Stellar or Luna. Never again..."

Shinn was going to rescue Lucy, no matter what. Even if it killed him, He wouldn't let her die.

* * *

><p>Time for protective Shinn to surface. Those who watched GSD know never to screw with Shinn now. however, how will Phantom lord react?<p>

Rate and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I own nothing. (I'll call random PL members Phantoms from now on, It's easier)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Wizard Saint? More like Wizard Sinner...<p>

The wall of Phantom Lord suddenly caved in from the blow of a certain Fire Dragon slayer, The rest of the guild behind his back. The darkest gaze shrouded Natsu's eyes, as he hatefully glared at the members of Phantom Lord. "You hurt our friends." He growled. "Now you pay the price." With that, Fairy Tail charged, and The Battle of Phantom Lord began.

The only way to describe said battle was pure chaos. The Guild sharpshooter, Bisca, picked off enemies from afar, Erza used her Heaven's Wheel Armor to deadly effect, Gray used his Ice make: Excalibur aggressively, and Elfman bashed Phantoms around with a monstrous arm. Natsu and Makurov, however, were the most impressive warriors there. Natsu burned the Phantoms to a crisp, while Makurov smashed them with his Titan magic. "YOU NEARLY KILLED THEM! YOU BA******!" Natsu roared as he unleashed a load of fire attacks on the enemy.

A familiar purr was heard from the Dragonslayer, and a Phantom suddenly lost his head. as his corpse fell, A different predator appeared. His skin was black and yellow, unlike the traditional black and greenish-brown. He was less armored, with his chest armor only covering the left side of his chest, but most of the other armor was there. His mask was similat to scar's, but was yellow with the markings of a certain insect with a stinger. To complete the look, he had a large spear with the elongated head of an unknown creature that he used as a hammer. His name? Wasp.

"You gotta be kidding me... Shinn has TWO of you!?" Natsu was surprised, but also thinking: 'Are you serious?' Wasp nodded, and said in a similar gravelly voice, "Shinn wished for me to help out, so... here I am. If you will excuse me..." Wasp tore a Phantom's throat out with his wristblades. He then used the head-spear to send three more flying. one got close, but got a nasty surprise when the head suddenly opened its mouth and an inner jaw snapped out and scrambled his brains. "Eew..." Natsu softly exclaimed, disgusted with what he had just witnessed. Wasp looked, and threw a smart-disc and beheaded a Phantom about to jump Gray.

Gray: "WHAT THE-"

Wasp: "Shinn sends his regards."

Gray: "Oh. The guy wanted to pitch in, huh?"

Wasp: "Obviously."

The Yellow predator continued his onslaught until Makurov shouted: "I SHALL SQUASH JOSE HIMSELF! HE WILL REGRET THE DAY HE EVER MESSED WITH FAIRY TAIL!" With that, The Guild master jumped up to Jose. When He was almost at the top, Jose's image suddenly came up in front of him. Jose sneered, "Well, well, well, Fairy Tail's guild master here to take me on?" Master Makurov replied, "If you don't surrender now, I will."

Meanwhile, A certain Mandalorian armor clad warrior and a heavilly armed Yautja were sneaking through Phantom Lord's Main Headquarters, when Shinn was contacted by Wasp.

Shinn: "Whats our status on the war?"

Wasp: "Not good. They just keep coming."

Shinn: "You want me to send in the Clones?"

Wasp: "Only if you don't send in that giant space cruiser. You fainted from exhaustion after that last time."

Shinn: "Alright, I got it. I'll just send in a legion, and a few Walkers. sound fair?"

Wasp: "Very well. Just tell those operating the walkers to watch out for Gajeel, The Iron Dragonslayer."

Shinn: "Lemme guess, he eats metal?"

Wasp: "Most metals. Clone, Yautja, and Gundam armor seem to be the only ones he can't eat."

Shinn: "Right. Tell the rest help is on the way."

As he hung up, Shinn sighed. The last time he brought these guys out was for the rebuilding of the Destiny. After that, he slept early. He didn't care, however. He took the key out, and began to summon the Troops.

Master Jose Porla smirked as he continued to buy time for Juvia and Sol to return with Lucy. "You know, Gajeel is a very powerful dragonslayer. Why, take a look. He's giving poor little ...Natsu, was it? A hard time." Makurov looked, and stared in worry as his "children" were slowly being overwhelmed. "You know that this time you cannot win, so why bother?" Jose smiled evilly.

Then, as if on cue, everyone heard a repetitive sound, like... marching. It got louder, and louder, until Wasp started to laugh. Gajeel, who had just recently entered the fray, turned to the Yautja: "What's so funny?" Wasp looked at Gajeel: "The fact that Phantom Lord is about to die."

Gajeel smirked: "Oh? Fairy Tail is to blame for starting this war. The Fiore army is obviously here to arrest you Fairies." Wasp replied: "Those soldiers don't belong to the Fiore army." The other members, Phantom and Fairy alike, were perplexed. If not the Fiore army, then who? The Marching stopped, and a Voice said: "ALL UNITS! PREPARE WEAPONRY!...BREAK FORMATION! ON MY MARK. 3...2...1... CHAAAAAARGE!"

Multiple shouts were heard, like, "UP TO THE FRONT!" and, "NO MERCY!" Loke suddenly remembered who those voices belonged to, and smirked: "That is help...for us..." As if on cue, one voice shouted, "FOR FAIRY TAIL!" and the main doors burst open. A small army of Clones rushed into the guild, and the fighting recommenced. Blue arcs of energy tore through the air and Phantoms, Clone Troopers used their rifles as clubs, Natsu and Gajeel fought, all of this, seen by Master Makurov and Master Jose.

As Makurov looked back at Jose, he was confused to see that he was smiling: "Your newest recruit is quite powerful indeed. however, Aren't you forgetting of one other fairly new member?" Jose sneered as he showed an unconscious and bound Lucy. Shocked at this, Makurov didn't notice a rather large man, named Aria sneak up behind him. Makurov suddenly felt his magic become sucked out of him, as he fell down to the battle below.

The master was saved, however, by Erza, who then ordered everyone to retreat back to Fairy Tail. Reluctantly, Natsu and the rest left, and the Clones shimmered and faded. Shinn swore as he saw this: "A Wizard Saint? Not even close to a saint... more like a f****** sinner. Please hold on, Lucy..." As Erza made Natsu leave, Shinn snuck up to the cell blocks and waited in the shadows for Lucy to be put in a cell. She was, and as soon as most of the guards left, Shinn and Scar silently knocked them out. They believed Jose would give them a fate worse than death if they failed, so killing them wouldn't be worth it.

Shinn silently used a Vibroblade to cut the lock on Lucy's cell, and went inside. "Hey, Lucy? wake up. It's me. It's Shinn." He cut the ropes, and Lucy woke up. "Wha... Shinn!" She hugged the red-eyed boy, who said: "I'm so freaking glad you're okay..." She smiled, and they went out to find the guild's exit.

Finding the roof instead, Shinn said: "Well, crap. Looks like we gotta backtrack." Lucy replied: "Well, that stinks." A sinister voice behind them said, "Yes, it does. For you two at least." Turning around fast and with his rifle drawn, Shinn found Jose Porla standing around, smirking. Snarling, Shinn demanded: What the hell do you want from Lucy!? What makes her so god**** valuable!?" Jose simply stated, "She is the reason we began the war in the first place."

Lucy: "What!?"

Jose: "We were hired by a Mr. Jude Heartfilia, who will give us a large sum of money to bring his little princess back home. Lucy suddenly looked horrified. Shinn growled: "She obviously had a good reason to run away. I won't let you take her." Lucy looked up at Shinn. There he was again, swearing to protect her and defending her against people who meant her harm.

A part of the sky shimmered behind Jose, and Shinn smirked. Jose frowned at him: "What?" Shinn's grin grew wider: "You can say goodbye to all feeling in your crotch area for three weeks." Lucy looked confused, then smirked as she saw the shimmering sky get replaced with Scar. The Yautja kicked Jose with the force of a freight train in the nards, and the Guild master fell down. Lucy then came up, and stomped on his crotch, making him groan in agony. Scar shimmered, then faded back into his key.

Shinn suddenly grabbed Lucy bridal style.

Lucy: "Hey, what are you doing!?"

Shinn: "Getting you outta here. hold on."

With that, he jumped, and his Jetpack burst to life as he flew back home, to Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Jose had finally gotten back up, and said to Juvia, Sol, Aria, and Totomaru, "Prepare the guild. We shall march to them once repairs are complete, and obliterate the guild Lucy now calls 'home.'

* * *

><p>*Whew*... That one took me a while to write... Anyway, Scar's one sneaky little bastard, ain't he? And what secrets does Lucy have about her past? How will the Fairy Tail guild respond to Phantom Lord's counterattack? This shall be told Next chapter!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Wings of Light<p>

Shinn brought Lucy back to Fairy Tail just as its forces had returned from their unsuccessful battle. He saw the energy that was still left over from the previous battle. However, he also saw the anger and sorrow in their eyes as Master Makurov was rushed to the guild's healer: Porlyusica.

"Why didn't you come help us!? Lucy could take care of herself at the hospital! You could have told her that you couldn't sit by and watch!" Shinn turned to face an angry Natsu: "I wasn't able to help because I was busy SAVING LUCY'S LIFE! I was at the guild, figured out what was gonna happen to her, and broke her out! Hell, if not for those clones I summoned, YOU WOULD BE DEAD!"

Natsu now looked shocked. "Y-you were at the guild, but saving Lucy before something bad happened to her?"

Shinn responded: "Of course. I'd never let her or anyone get harmed by someone else. And if they were harmed, I'd kill that person who did it." Natsu was about to respond when they heard crying. turning to the sound, both were surprised to find Lucy crying. Walking over to her, Shinn asked in a soft tone: "Hey, is everything alright?"

Lucy:"Alright? ALRIGHT!? No... It's not alright! My dad is trying to force me to come home!"

Shinn: "How is that a bad thing?"

Lucy: "I ran away. I was tired of being the lonely rich girl. I hated it. I DON'T WANNA LEAVE FAIRY TAIL!"

She hugged Shinn, wailing. Sighing as he remembered Stellar, Shinn picked her up and took her home for the day. Both Guilds needed to recover for at least a few days before the war could continue. Of course, he could easily defeat them with the Destiny, but he had to take care of Lucy for now. He softly comforted her as he walked home.

That night, Shinn and Lucy had unexpected visitors. Of course, It was Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza. "What are you doing here?" Natsu gave his trademark grin, making Shinn have a small smirk, and Lucy smile as well. "Well, we decided to spend the night here to make sure Lucy was safe, and also just for the hell of it. SLEEPOVER!"

Shinn rolled hi eyes and decided he might as well make some food for the gang.

**Five minutes later**

"Erza! Found you some frilly panties you might like!" cheered Happy as he held up Lucy's underwear. Erza looked stunned. "I can't believe you'd wear this, Lucy." Gray laid in his sleeping bag, trying to get some sleep, and Natsu was eating a few Pizza Pockets Shinn bought and threw in the microwave. Where was Shinn? He was taking a shower. Why? He was too busy comforting Lucy to do so earlier. Lucy came in: "You guys take this 'Make yourself at home' thing way too seriously."

Erza then turned around and said: "We have a problem here. I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat. As a result, Natsu, Gray, You two will have to take a bath or shower, after Shinn comes out." Both immediately began complaining, until Erza cooed: "Come on, Do we have to bathe together like when we were kids?" Lucy nearly fainted when she heard this:" What kind of childhood did you guys have, anyway!?"

As soon as she said those words, Shinn came out in only a towel. To say Lucy blushed was an understatement. Her face went as red as Shinn's eyes. Erza? she nearly fainted. Ignoring the staring, Shinn grabbed a set of sleepwear and went into a different room to change. Coming out, he saw Erza and Lucy looking like they had seen a piece of heaven.

Shinn: "Uh, Why are you staring at me like that?"

Lucy and Erza snapped out of their stupor and looked away, blushing. The days continued like this, until the week was out. Visiting Master Makurov was a challenging task, as Porlyusica kept trying to boot him out. However, he was grateful to see that Makurov was nearly done recovering. His visit was cut short, not from the Healing mage's threats, but from the ruckus and tremendous BOOM-ing sound. Heading up to where everyone was, He was surprised to see Phantom Lord had transformed into a mech and was heading towards them.

Looking at the mech, Shinn deduced one simple fact: it's design was TERRIBLE. He knew that it was designed to take on a normal mage. It wasn't designed to take on another mech. An idea popped into his head as Jose's voice came up from the Phantom Mark 2. "Give us Lucy, and we MAY let you live."

Of course, They refused, Erza stating: " Lucy is a comrade. No, more than that. In fact, She is our nakama. We will never allow you to take her from us!" In response to this, Phantom Mark 2 opened its chest, revealing its most powerful cannon: Jupiter. As it began its steady charge, Erza re-equipped into he Adamantine armor. It had two enormous shields on the shoulders, and was her most resilient armor. She prepared to block the blast, before two massive mechanical legs stomped in front of her and startled the re-equip mage, making her fall on her $$.

Looking up at what stomped in front of her, everyone gasped at what came into view as the Jupiter cannon fired. The robotic being held up its forearms, and the yellow "jewels" on the back of its hands suddenly unleashed energy, creating two massive shields. the Jupiter's energy hit, and was reflected back to the shielded guild-mech, powered by the Elemental 4. Said magical sheild broke from the force of the reflected blast. Jose roared from inside the mech: "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Gajeel rubbed his jaw when he saw the Destiny Gundam. "That thing reflected Jupiter's blast straight back at us. Jose turned to Gajeel: "I see. Head out there and recapture Lucy." Gajeel nodded, and headed out.

Shinn laughed from inside the Destiny: "Not bad, but I'm gonna show you what a true mech suit's like!"

With that, the Destiny charged, and Shinn told Natsu: "Head inside the mech and destroy Jupiter's Lacrima! Everyone else, I'd attack If I were you!" The Destiny closed in with surprising speed, as Magical energy lanced out from the Phantom MK 2 and streaked towards the angelic mech. Shinn dodged them all and used the Destiny's beam boomerangs to destroy some of the emitters. He then took out the high powered beam cannon and blasted away more Emitters. Looking around for a moment, Shinn saw that Natsu had succeeded in destroying the Lacrima that powered the Jupiter cannon and was now helping Erza fight Aria. Totomaru was down for the count, and Juvia was fighting Gray.

Shinn then heard a scream from one of the Phantom MK 2's arms as it held Mirajane hostage. Hearing a sudden roar, he turned to see Elfman achieve a full body take-over and Beast-soul form. He then proceeded to quickly annihilate Sol, who he was fighting. Shinn called out to Elfman: "I'll break Mira free from Phantom's grip. You catch her. got it?" Elfman nodded, and the Destiny took out its Arondight Anti-Ship Sword. He charged, and sliced the fingers of the Phantom Mk 2's left hand off, and Elfman caught the falling Mirajane.

Then, an announcement came up as the Phantom MK 2 tried to crush the Destiny, the Destiny trying to push the hands of phantom MK 2 away. "We have captured Lucy Heartfilia. Resisting is now futile. However, seeing as you all are so stubborn, We will crush you all here and now." Shinn roared: "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" as the Destiny's palms began to glow blue.

Meanwhile, Gajeel began to torture Lucy, who continuously taunted him. he rubbed his jaw again from the failed bite on the Destiny. Lucy taunted him again: "Aww, did the Iron Dragonslayer hurt himself trying to gat a snack? That's so pathetic. Gajeel smirked at her as he had a Lacrima monitor be brought in. He turned it on: "Let's see how your precious mech is doing." The screen turned on to show the Destiny struggling and trying not to get crushed. Lucy looked horrified; that is, until the Destiny used its "Palma Fiocina" palm cannons to destroy the Phantom's massive hands and fly straight up. It then activated its Wings of Light, and almost everyone was stunned by its beauty. Shinn used this as a distraction as it now moved faster than its previous top speed. Two slices later, and The Phantom MK 2 was suddenly armless.

Lucy smiled at this, and her grin only got wider as Natsu suddenly barged in and began fighting Gajeel. However, Natsu seemed to be losing a little later. The wall suddenly burst open, and Shinn jumped into the room and unchained Lucy. He then shot at Gajeel with a plasma rifle from his Mandalorian armor and held him off long enough to give Natsu a fire meal with his Mandalorian flamethrower.

Hearing the sounds of battle down on the lower level, Shinn said to Natsu: "Kick his ass, I'm gonna see if the rest need any help." Natsu grinned: "Right. Go get 'em, Shinn." Shinn then jumped down and prepared for the worst.

What he found horrified him. Jose was using magic to both restrain Erza, and crush her. He felt a massive dark energy envelope him, but he didn't care. As he took a step towards the Wizard "saint", two things happened: The floor cracked beneath his feet, and His physical form changed. his eyes went entirely red, save for his pupils, he gained armor that looked purely demonic, and his broadsword became engulfed in a black aura.

Jose turned to see this new demonic form and was surprised: "You have more power than I expected... interesting." Shinn responded to this by absorbing the power Jose used to trap Erza, freeing her in the process. "You should know when to give up." snarled the demonic warrior. Suddenly, a huge beam of light streaked in and hit Jose, surprising Shinn enough to revert him back to his original form and snap him out of his sadistic stupor.

"I'll take over now." Said Master Makurov, who had only recently been revived. Shinn, against his better judgement, nodded, and allowed Makurov to fight Jose. He picked up the wounded Erza and rushed out of the guild as the battle commenced.

One minute later, a gargantuan light engulfed the world it seemed, as Master Makurov's Fairy law was cast. Shinn looked down at Erza: "It's over now. You ok?" Erza smiled at Shinn: "Yeah. I'm ok. thanks, Shinn." Erza replied. Shinn smiled as Lucy hugged him in joy, and Fairy Tail's Victory Celebration began.

Meanwhile, A cloaked figure stood in the forest, staring at the celebrating mages. A tatoo was over his left eye, and he had blue hair. He looked at Shinn and smiled: "Good job, _Nii__-san. _I'm excited to meet you again..."

* * *

><p>*Gasp* Shinn has a brother!? What is this nonsense!? What are his motives!? all this in the next chapter.<p>

Rate and Review, please.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Old Friends<p>

Shinn had decided to take a walk in the forest outside Fairy Tail, partially because he wanted to, and partially to find if anyone else was about to threaten Fairy Tail. He had previously patched up Lucy. Erza was too stubborn to allow him to heal. He blushed at the memory of healing Lucy.

**Flashback:**

Shinn took a medkit out of his backpack and opened it up. "Lucy? I'm gonna need to ask a favor of you." Lucy nodded, and Shinn sighed:" I'm gonna need to ask you to take your clothes off, minus underwear." Lucy immediately panicked: "W-what do you mean? Whhy do you want me to strip!?" Shinn looked at her blankly: "So I can actually get at your wounds. I don't want to 'Molest' you, if that's what you think." Lucy cautiously took them off, and Shinn began tending to her wounds. When he was finished, all of her wounds were healed, and he had Lucy go to sleep and let herself heal.

**Flashback end:**

Shinn thought to himself: 'I never thought I'd have to ask her something like that...geez... Loke'd probably be VERY jealous if I was actually perverted. Heh...' He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw a cloaked figure a short distance away from him. Said figure had a hood over his face, and was just as tall as Shinn. He asked: "Uh, who are you?" The voice simply said: "My name is Jellal. It's been a long time... hasn't it, Shinn? The red-eyed Celestial Re-equip Mage was taken aback by Jellal's question.

Shinn: "How do you know my name!?"

Jellal: "I know many things about you. After all..."

Jellal turned to face shinn and took his hood off. His blue spiky hair was almost in the same style as Shinn's black hair. A red tatoo went down the right side of his face over his eye, both of which were colored brown. He had a a smirk on his face, which looked almost exactly like Shinn's.

"I AM your brother."

Shinn looked shocked. However, he soon found his voice: "Where's your proof!?"

Jellal reached into his cloak and produced a photo. It was a family picture. In it were Shinn's parents, who at the time, held weaponry from Fiore. Also, there were three kids there: A small baby, who Shinn recognized as Mayu, A kid version of himself, and a boy with a tatoo over his right eye, and blue hair: Jellal. The photo was real, as well. It had to be, because there were no such thing as computers in Fiore, other than Shinn's.

Shinn was shocked at this, but a memory was suddenly released in his head. It was of him and Jellal, playing with each other in his family's garden, with a few celestial spirits Shinn had been given. Jerking himself of of the memory, Shinn took a step back as he sensed something demonic coming from Jellal. He went into Demon Hunter armor, thinking: If he IS my brother, then I'll rip whatever's controlling him outta his soul. I'm not losing my last family member."

Jellal frowned: "So... you're going to fight me? Your own brother?"

Shinn replied: "I can sense demons. I don't know how, but I can. I'm gonna save you."

Jellal:"You said that before I was taken."

Shinn: "W-what?"

Jellal: "When we were young, I was kidnapped by slave traders. You promised to protect me."

Shinn was again, shocked. "Wha...$#!% how the hell did I forget!?"

Jellal smiled at his despairing brother. "Heh. _Onee-san, _There is no need to beat yourself up about something so... trivial. After all, you tried to help me. I'd ask you to help me unleash Zeref and create a world of freedom, but I know you're loyal to the guild. I must leave now. I have to get back to the Tower."

With that, Jellal disappeared. Shinn tried to call out to Jellal, but it didn't work. "I don't want to worry anyone else, so I might as well do my reasearch at night. I'll see if I can find any records on Jellal." Shinn headed home after that. When he got home, he smiled as Lucy awoke when he opened the door.

Shinn: "I made you a promise for when the war ended."

Lucy: "Are we going to check out that weird opening rectangle thing?"

Shinn: "It's my laptop computer, and yes, I am gonna show it to you."

They opened the computer up on the table, and almost immediately, Shinn noticed the five bars that indicated internet connection were full. "Holy crap... the magic in this world must be doing this." Shinn took advantage of this, and showed Lucy the internet. He scared her with the Scary maze game, made her laugh with stupid Youtube videos, and even showed her a few games he had downloaded on his computer.

It was around this time that Lucy pointed out the Skype symbol on the taskbar. Curious, Lucy asked: "What's that do?" Shinn decided to bite the bullet and opened it up. "This is Skype. It's a program that allows users to talk to friends over long distances. If your computer has a webcam, which is that little circle right on the top of the computer facing us, people can see us as we talk to them. Lucy smiled: "It's like having a conversation with someone far away." Shinn smiled back: "Exactly."

Lucy then saw who Shinn had as his contacts: Athrun Zala, Meyrin Hawke, Youlant and Vino, Yzak Joule, and surprisingly, Cagalli Yula Attha, who was actually online. Lucy asked: "What does it mean when someone's online?" Shinn realized why she asked that question when Cagalli called him. Biting the bullet again, Shinn said: "Lets see how my old friends are doing." Lucy nodded, and Shinn answered the call.

They saw Cagalli Yula Attha, sitting at her desk, Short blond hair looking radiant as always, casual T-shirt and jeans on, and looking shocked. "S-shinn... Is that really you? Shinn smirked at her, and said: "What's up, Cheif Representative?" Cagalli gasped at this, as it was confirmation that Shinn was still alive, and said hurriedly: "Gimme a sec. I'm gonna get the others." She left the chair, and Shinn and Lucy snickered at Cagalli screaming: "GUYS! GET TO THE COMPUTER RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO SHOW YOU GUYS SOMETHING **PRONTO!**" Of course, Athrun, Meyrin, Lacus, and-ugh-Kira came into view.

"S-Shinn!? But... HOW!?" said a visibly shocked Athrun. Meyrin squealed: "SHINN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" She had tears going down her face. Lacus just smiled at Shinn. Kira? He looked shocked and confused.

Shinn just smirked as the window opened and Natsu, Gray, and Erza with happy trailing behind came into view. Lucy also came into view and timidly smiled and waved. "Hi. I'm a good friend of Shinn. My name's Lucy." Shinn introduced his old friends to his new ones, and Natsu was the first to speak. "So, what's it like in your world?" Cagalli simply replied: "Well, it's very civilized, now that we've ended ANOTHER war.

Shinn replied to this: "Yeah, yeah, I know I was on the wrong side or whatever. But hey, I'm part of a freakin' magic guild. As a matter of fact... I have something I kept from everyone... including Rey." Athrun inquired: "What do you mean? What could you hide that would make you want to hide from everyone? Shinn smiled and used his re-equip magic to go into his Angel Knight gear and back to his normal casual clothes. He then brought out the celestial spirit: Scar. Scar went back soon after. Shinn finally enveloped his finger in dark magic: "I can use magic."

All of Shinn's old friends were shocked: "Holy...$#!%..."

Kira: "So that's why... I lost against you..." Shinn smirked mischievously. Let's just say that although most of that was skill, my magic to both sheild the Impulse from the Freedom going boom, and also to make sure the Impulse didn't run out of power.

Athrun: "That's actually believable."

Shinn: "I never lie. I only voice my opinions."

The conversation moved forward, as Shinn explained how he got to this world by use of a portal opening in front of the moon, his recruitment into Fairy tail, The Lullaby mission, Finding the Impulse (during which Meyrin looked a little sad) The Galuna Island mission, and finally The War with Phantom lord.

Cagalli smiled at Shinn: "I for one am very happy that you've found a place where people accept you for who you are."

Shinn blushed a little at that. A little later Natsu and the rest decided to head back to their respective homes, leaving Lucy and Shinn in the room. Lacus caught on as to why he stayed: "You two live with each other?" Lucy nodded, and said: "He's a very good cook." Lacus, Meyrin and Cagalli were silent, making Shinn a little nervous.

That is, until the three girls said at the same time: "Aaaaaawwwwww, that's so cuuuuuute!" Shinn immediately blushed. "W-whaddaya mean!?"

Meyrin: "It's obvious that you and Lucy are together."

Shinn/Lucy: "WHAAAAAT!?"

Lacus: "Oh. You're not? That's sad."

Shinn's face went as red as his eyes as he said his goodbyes and ended the conversation. He then changed into his sleepwear and tried to say goodnight to Lucy.

Lucy: "Uh, Shinn..."

Shinn: "Hmm?"

Lucy: "Why don't you sleep with me tonight? If that's ok with you, of course..."

Shinn: "W-wha...*sigh...* Fine..."

Shinn crawled onto the bed and blushed again as Lucy snuggled up to him. She fell asleep faster than he thought possible. Shinn smiled at how cute she looked, then fell asleep himself. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new team, and his investigation on his brother: Jellal.

* * *

><p>So, what'd you guys think of this? Surprised at Jellal's connection with Shinn?<p>

Rate and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: He's Your WHAT!?<p>

Shinn had spent most of the next three days the surprisingly undamaged record storage area, looking for any sort of information as to the Tower of Heaven. He was busy looking through a record when he heard the door open, and a certain scarlet-haired mage came in.

"You've spent the better part of three days here. How come?" Shinn looked at Erza, and said: "I'm just interested in the Tower of Heaven. That's all you need to know." Erza frowned as Mirajane entered the room. "What's going on?" She inquired.

Erza: Shinn's hiding something. I just know it. Mira turned to Shinn. "Are you hiding something from us? We're your family. You don't have to hide from us."

Shinn said nothing, and Lucy poked her head in. "Is something wrong? Oh. there you are. all of us are worried about you."

Shinn: "..."

Lucy: "Please, just tell us." Shinn frowned, but bit the bullet. He knew they would be hurt if he kept the truth from them. He sighed, and gave them the truth: "Jellal is my older brother."

Erza gasped, not knowing what to think. Shinn Asuka, the one who defended them with his live, the soldier who could crack a joke, and was mature about it, as well, and the boy who was admittedly cute, was the brother of the man who broke her heart and betrayed her. however, she wasn't angry. In fact, she felt worried for him. Scared, even. Who knew what would happen if Jellal returned for him?

Mira knew Erza's past, and was shocked. "He's…. your… BROTHER!?"

Lucy: "The one who made Erza cry… is related to the one who made me smile more than I ever had… my God…"

Shinn looked down in shame until Lucy hugged him. "Eh? why are you…" Lucy smiled at Shinn. "We'll support you no matter what. We're basically family now, right?" Erza nodded, and smiled at Shinn. Said male smiled sadly, and put the books away: "Sorry for making the memories resurface." Erza hugged Shinn and said, "It's only natural to want to know more of an unknown family member."

Shinn smiled at this, and they headed to the bar. Hours later, Mirajane announced that the request board was now reopened, and they could go back to work. Shinn smiled, and sat with Lucy as the guild activity went back to normal.

That was, until Laxus came in. "I've heard some bad things about us during the war. Especially about YOU THREE." He pointed to Jet, Droy, and Lucy. "You two are pathetic, not being able to beat a few Phantoms. And little Princess rich girl is the reason for the guild's destruction in the first place! Hell, ALL of you are pretty damn weak, the only strong one being the new guy, and I'm sure he's got much more strength in store than even HE knows. In fact, he's probably just as strong as Gildarts. When I become master, all weaklings are gonna be kicked out, as well as anyone who would def-ACK!"

Shinn kicked Laxus in the crotch and sat back down: "I can't believe someone like YOU is master Makurov's grandson. Nobody here is weak." Laxus got up, rolled his eyes, and used his lightning to teleport. "...Pathetic." Shinn went back to his drink, and the rest of the Guild looked at him.

"Did he just..."

"Laxus got HIT!?"

"Just as strong as Gildarts? Surprisingly believable."

Erza approached Shinn: "Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy and I are forming a team. Do you wish to join us?" Shinn smiled at her: "Why the hell not?" Erza smiled. "Good. We already have our first mission."

Said Mission was to help a failing play. When they got there, they were surprised to see that the theater was devoid of actors. "Lemme guess... we need to help out by becoming the f****** actors." Shinn rolled his eyes. The employer nodded, and Erza piped up: "Of course we will do so! Why wouldn't we!?" Shinn looked at Erza, who had this look like she had just seen the best thing ever, and sweatdropped. this girl loved theatre, and wasn't about to let anyone else steal the show.

Three weeks later, and the job was complete, as the play was so successful that they were asked to stay longer due to its popularity. Shinn couldn't understand it, though... they all had screwed up horribly. Erza had stage fright, Lucy's dress was torn to shreds, Gray accidentally froze Natsu, and Shinn lost his cool AGAIN.

"Maybe they liked the uniqueness of it." Lucy said, shaking him from his thoughts. Shinn smiled: "Well, it was a play that nobody will forget. I feel sorry for Erza... She worked so hard on her lines and got stage fright."

Lucy giggled: "Well, we got the money to pay the rent. That's gotta count for something, right?"

Shinn sighed: "Like losing the dress in public?"

Lucy: "eep! You tell nobody! I still cant believe I was that terrified!"

Shinn noticed her face had a pink tint on her cheeks now. He remembered how he had to carry her off the stage and act like a soldier saving the "princess". He also remembered the blush she had when he carried her away. 'She must be remembering that too, judging by the blush on her cheeks.' He chuckled and poked at her playfully: "I won't tell. However, I can't help ya if someone asks about the blush." Lucy's face went redder as Shinn said this. Shinn walked off, smiling.

He then looked at an old picture hung on the wall of the Guild. It had many of the older mages of Fairy Tail in their younger days, like their Healer, and Master Makurov himself. "But... who's the girl with the wings at the sides of her head, Blonde, wavy hair, and the innocent smile? She seems... familiar..." Shinn shrugged, packed his bag, and headed home. It had been a long three weeks, and he was dead tired. 'Looks like Luce has the same idea as me...' Shinn thought as Lucy caught up with him and they headed home together.

* * *

><p><strong>Tower of Heaven Throne Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Jellal smirked as he watched the footage of Shinn's battles. He was only able to see little pieces of his brother's Mobile Suit battles in that other universe, but it gave him enough information to be able to build one on his own. He turned to face it: A mobile suit that Shinn had used to admire but now hated: The Strike Freedom Gundam, but with his own specific changes: He gave it an anti-ship sword to be able to combat the Destiny easier, a Lacrima Power source, and a black and blue color scheme. "Heh... We'll see how much you've improved on your skills soon, Shinn... Father would be proud of you..." He smiled lovingly at the image of Shinn one more time, then left to catch some sleep. "Soon... Father shall be free... and we'll be reunited at last..."<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, crud. Jellal's been spying on Shinn for quite a while and has made his own version of the SF!? This can't be good for our friends at Fairy Tail. And what about their Dad? Stay tuned! Sorry for the shorter chapter, I've been rather busy.<p>

Rate and Review


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: An Invitation to a Not-So-Fun Resort.<p>

It was a week after the play mission, and Team Natsu was staying at a hotel, Loke joining them after a mission in their vicinity. Shinn had decided to go get some snacks to feed the team, and Loke decided to tag along. "So, what's with you? You're acting like something terrible's gonna happen." Shinn looked at Loke. The guy seemed pretty down. Loke sighed, and told the story of what he truly was.

"I'm actually a Celestial Spirit known as Leo. My previous master was a woman named Karen. Sadly, she kept abusing another Zodiac celestial spirit: Aries, my friend. I eventually decided not to help her out at all, to teach her a lesson. However, she desperately took a mission to prove to me I wasn't needed. Needless to say, she died. For that, I was sentenced to live here until I die. Since I'm a Celestial spirit, My time's almost up."

Shinn smirked: "I don't think so. I'll find a way for ya to keep on living. Even if it KILLS ME." Both mages were blinded by a light, as the King of the Celestial spirits appeared before them. "Hello...Leo." Loke looked at the King, and nodded. Shinn frowned at him. The king began to reming Loke of his "crime, and was about to condemn Loke, when Shinn intervened: "Hey, instead of killing the guy, why not put him under my care? I can keep him in check. either that, or I can give Leo to Lucy Heartfilia. She's a VERY powerful Celestial mage. If not, then you'd probably make an enemy of our guild." The king paused, and then said: "Hmm... perhaps the law is flawed... Young one, take Leo to this Lucy, and entrust his key to her." Loke then turned into a golden key. "In the meantime, hold on to him." Shinn nodded, and proceeded to head back to the Hotel.

As they made their way back, Shinn heard Lucy yelling: "HEY! LEMME GO!" Looking to where the yelling was coming from, Shinn saw two guys attempting to pull her into an alleyway. Shinn summoned Leo, and they began saving Lucy. Leo smashed one guy in the face, while Shinn grabbed another guy's arm and broke it. They knocked Lucy's attackers out, and threw them into a dumpster.

Lucy hugged Shinn and "Loke", but then noticed that Loke looked different. "Why do you look different?" Loke sadly smiled, and explained what had happened. When he finished, he said: "The king has entrusted me to you, Lucy. Just make sure not to drop me, ok?" He smiled jokingly, aneyd Lucy hugged him, tears in her eyes. Shinn gave her Leo's key, and they returned together. Lucy smiled at Shinn: "Thank you..." Shinn smiled back: "No problem. Just lookin' ot for my-" Lucy kissed him on the cheek, and Shinn's face went as red as his eyes.

Thankfully for Shinn, he recomposed himself as they reentered the hotel. He went to bed without another word, but had a disturbing dream.

It began with a large portal opening in the sky, and the Arch Angel entering his new home. They contacted Fairy Tail with the intention of taking Shinn back, but like always, the guild refused. The Arch Angel's response? Mobile suits killing off everyone. Shinn tried to save Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu, but they got captured, Natsu, Lucy Gray, Happy and Erza hooked up to a machine and experimented on, Shinn seeing the pained looks on their faces from a cell, until he couldn't take it anymore. He began to beg: "PLEASE! LEAVE THEM ALONE! STOP HURTING THEM! NO!"

Shinn awoke with a start, and looked around. Thankfully, nobody woke up. "*sigh...* I need to upgrade the Destiny big time... I also need to warn Master Makurov..."

When Team Natsu returned to the Guild, Shinn immediately went to Makurov's office, and told him of the nightmare/vision he had the night before. "I'm really worried for the rest of the guild's safety. Is there anything we can do?" Makurov smiled: "Of course there is. Give me your Laptop and I'll search up a list of "Gundams" to build for the rest of the guild, print out their blueprints, and hire a few building mages to create them." Shinn nodded, and added: "Ya might wanna build a few simulators so that the others can train, hmm?"

After the meeting, Shinn noticed Team Natsu looking at him, curiosity in their eyes. Shinn sighed, and took them outside. He explained the nightmare, and the measures to be taken so that if the events did happen, nobody would die. Shinn looked down: "I truly am terrified that this scenario might happen... I can't lose you guys just as our adventures have just begun."

Gray smirked: "Well, ya did the right thing, telling Master Makurov. I'm sure he'll be able to do something."

Natsu: "I have to agree to that." Erza smiled warmly to Shinn, and Lucy was about to say something when Leo popped out from his key. "I think I got something to take your minds off of things." He produced six tickets to a casino resort. "Have fun, eh?"

Shinn took them and looked at the rest of the team. "What do you guys think?"

Natsu: "Do you even have to ask? LET'S GO ALREADY!" Shinn smirked, and three days later they had checked into the hotel. Their room consisted of three bunk-beds, two bathrooms, a Lacrima-Screen, (Fairy Tail's version of a TV) and even a desk to do any form of work on. Shinn smiled at the whole setup.

Erza, Natsu, Gray and had just headed out to the beach, leaving Shinn and Lucy to themselves. Shinn had taken out his spare laptop, thanking the lord almighty that his dad was as good with technology as he was with magic. He was looking through the news of his older universe, when Lucy piped up: "Hey, Shinn?" Shinn looked at Lucy, and saw she was bushing a lot, with a nervous look on her face. 'What's she so nervous about? And... why's she blushing?'

Shinn: "Uh, yeah? what'cha need?"

Lucy: "Well, It's just that, Erza and I have been talking, and we both think that... well..."

Shinn cocked his head to one side in confusion, but his eyes widened when he felt Lucy's lips on his. Shinn then realized what was happening, and kissed Lucy back. Breaking the kiss 30 seconds later, Lucy smiled: "We like you a lot." Shinn's face went as red as his eyes as he heard this. After regaining his thoughts, he said: "I... have the same feelings for you two as well... but why didn't Erza confess alongside you? just asking. Lucy smirked: "She doesn't know that I'm doing this. She's pretty shy about the whole thing."

Shinn laughed. "I'll tell her when the time's right." Lucy smiled: "Just don't be too long, yeah? Let's head down to the beach and check on the others." They went into swimwear and soon, they met up with the others. They were having fun, until Shinn got separated from the rest and ran into a large man. He had an eye-patch, a large metal plate covering his jaw, dark hair, and a cloth wrapped around his head. Shinn quickly apologized, but stopped as he heard the man speak: "I know who you are. I'm here to warn you of upcoming events."

Shinn looked confused: "Upcoming events? What are you talking about?" Simon frowned. "There isn't much time. I'm Simon, an old friend of Erza's. Jellal sent me, along with other old friends of Erza, to capture both her and you. You are his brother, Shinn Asuka." Shinn blinked. How the hell do you know my name?" Simon gave a kind smile: "Jellal has been watching over you. However between you and me, Jellal's been possessed by Zeref." Shinn nodded. "I got the vibe that he was taken over. He seemed... insane."

Simon: "You are the only one who can save him. If you weren't here, he'd have to be killed."

Shinn: "I'm not gonna choose between someone I love or family. I can't."

Simon smiled: "So, you've fallen for Erza?" Shinn responded: "Well, Lucy Heartfilia confessed to me as well, but said that they had both talked about it, so... yeah.." Simon nodded: "Treat them well. You hurt Erza, and I'll show no mercy.

Shinn: "Noted." Simon gave Shinn pictures of a girl who actually resembled a cat somewhat, a blonde male with tanned skin, and a man who looked like a villain in some video-game. Millianna, Sho, and Wally. Shinn smiled at Simon, and they parted ways. Shinn's thoughts turned to Jellal. 'Damn... what are you up to, Jellal? Why are you after me and Erza?'

Little did he know, but he had just gotten into Millianna's field of vision. "Sho, Wally. There he is! I told you guys he was gonna be here as well!" Sho rolled his eyes: "Yeah, yeah, we get it. Woo hoo. Where's Sister?" Wally smirked: "Over there, beating up The black haired and pink haired idiots. Heh.. she be as powerful as ever." Sho smirked: "Soon, We'll be bringin' them back to Jellal. The tower's gonna be completed." The other members of Jellal's team nodded as they continued to observe the oblivious Team Natsu.

Nightfall came fast, and the team had joined up in the casino. Shinn and Erza were busy playing poker-Well, Erza was. Shinn's military training made him not want to play. "I've gambled too much already." He explained. He looked around. Gray was being hugged by former Phantom Lord member Juvia, Wheras Natsu and Happy were losing money and gaining rage as they used the slot machine. Lucy sat next to them, and was impressed with Erza's winning streak. Shinn was impressed too, but kept quiet.

Shinn then noticed Erza stop and look ahead, her eyes wide. Looking where Erza's eyes pointed, Shinn saw Sho approach them. His hand went to His dad's broadsword casually, and Sho spoke: "Hello, sister. How have you been?"

* * *

><p>Yeah, You guys know what's gonna happen next.<p>

Rate and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Titania and Destiny's Sword<p>

Shinn looked at Sho with curiosity: "You know this guy, Erza?" "Yes. His name is Sho. He's an old friend of mine from the Tower of Heaven." Sho smiled at Erza: "So Sis, How've ya been?" Erza replied, and Shinn turned to see Simon pass him and slip a note into his hand.

Shinn both smiled and frowned at what the note said: "Prepare yourself. the storm is coming." Shinn pocketed the note, and prepared to fight. 'Erza... too much pain has entered your heart. I'll make sure you're happy after this.' Shinn thought to himself.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when a loud "BANG" was heard and Natsu fell to the floor, unconscious. Shinn saw a cube-shaped man named Wally standing over the Dragonslayer, and charged.

Shinn: "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Wally: "Alright. You and Erza are who we want anyways."

Shinn and wally were about to trade blows when everything went black. Shinn looked around, unable to see anything: "WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

When everything brightened up again, Shinn saw Sho holding a fairly large deck of cards. Sho smirked: "Card magic. I can use these as projections, and also for trapping people." Shinn saw Erza was still fine, and stepped in front of her: "I won't let you take her."

Shinn then heard Lucy yelp, and turned to see her tied up by someone with cat-like features. Wally re-emerged, and said: "Well done, Milliana. One less mage to worry about." Shinn snarled, and charged again: "I'll bring you to your f****** knees, you bastard."

Wally simply shot Shinn with a Sleeper Bullet, and Shinn collapsed to the floor. Just to make sure, Wally shot Shinn twice more. Erza just stood there, shocked that her friends would do this. She was then hit with a Sleeper Bullet herself, and fell unconscious.

**Tower of Heaven cell blocks, Time unknown**

Shinn woke up slowly, and felt someone shaking him. He stopped the hands, and said: "I'm awake... what happened?" He looked at the person who woke him up, and saw Erza looking at him with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong, Erza?"

Erza: "We've been taken to the Tower of Heaven... I have no clue what's going to happen to us..."

Shinn: "Well, crap. This vacation's turned out to be a big letdown."

Erza: "THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!"

Shinn: "I get that. I'm just in league with one of Jellal's underlings. He's planning to overthrow Jellal."

Erza was surprised. "Who? Who is plotting to overthrow him?" Shinn smirked and said: "Simon." Erza smiled: "I always had a feeling that he would do so. He protested when I was exiled from here"

Shinn: "Damn..." A glint caught his eye, and he found his celestial keys under the bed. Smiling, he picked them up and prepared to silently break himself and Erza out.

Erza stopped Shinn and made him look at her: "Shinn, if we don't survive, I just want you to know...I..." Shinn simply kissed her: "I know. Lucy told me everything. I love you both." Erza was surprised, but smiled at Shinn's acceptance, and hugged him.

Shinn: "Lets get outta here and search for Jellal." He sent out Scar, who snuck out and killed the guard that held the cell keys: "Here you go." Shinn smiled: "Thanks, Scar. Time to head out."

Shinn and Erza headed out into the maze of the tower. "So... When did you first have your... feelings?" Erza blushed as she thought of Shinn's victory over Lullaby. "When I first saw you win your first battle here. I saw your values, and your desire to protect the innocent in your eyes."

Shinn: "I was annoyed with you. you scolded me."

Erza: "You comforted me when I broke down, though."

Shinn: "Good point."

They heard the sounds of battle, and ran to the room where the fight was taking place. Shinn and Erza saw Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy fighting the guards of Jellal's Tower. Shinn immediately shot a guard in the head, and Erza slashed another one. One minute later, the fight was won, and Team Natsu reunited with Shinn and Erza.

Gray: "Shinn! Erza! Are you two ok!?"

Shinn: "We're fine." Lucy hugged him: "I'm so glad you're alright!" Shinn smiled, replying: "It's gonna take more than stupid guards to stop us, right Erza?" Erza nodded, but turned away.

Gray: "What's wrong?"

Erza: "I need you all to leave."

Team Natsu was silent, until Natsu spoke up: "I'm not leaving without Happy." With that, Natsu ran off into the depths of the tower. Shinn walked up to Erza with a stern look on his face, and growled: "So we just admitted our feelings for each other, and you decide to kick me out already!? Why are you so intent on facing Jellal alone!?" Erza turned around, tears on her face. "I'm sorry... I understand your desire to help me... but I have a past in this tower." Shinn smiled at her: "I know. Jellal is my brother. I have a score to settle with him too, ya know." Gray spoke up: "Woah, wait a minute. So, this Jellal guy is Shinn's brother, and that's why he wants to beat Jellal. Why do you want to fight him, Erza?

Erza recounted the events that led to her first losing her eye, then Jellal's second revolt, and her rebellion to save him from being taken over by Zeref. She told of an old member of Fairy Tail, named Rob, who taught her magic, and sacrificed himself to save her in her time of dearest need. Finally, she told of Jellal's betrayal and how he had lied to the others.

Lucy and Shinn had heard this story already, but Gray and Juvia had not. "Uh... woah. that's a lot to take in." "That must have been torture..." Gray recomposed himself: "Well, at any rate, we won't abandon you. We're family, remember?" Erza silently nodded, but then, Sho entered the room: "I can't believe what you just said! I can't! I built the Tower for Jellal! He said it would lead us to true freedom! NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT HE WAS LYING!?"

Erza: "Sho..."

A familiar voice spoke: "I'm sorry, Sho... but Erza speaks the truth. Jellal has gone mad, and used us." Simon stepped out, and Erza hugged him. Shinn smiled at the reunion, but felt energy gather over his right eye. looking in a nearby mirror, Shinn saw a red tattoo form above and below his right eye. It was just like Jellal's. Shinn muttered: "I guess that means the spell broke..." Sho looked at Shinn, and gasped in fear. Shinn growled: "I'm Jellal's brother. What did you expect!? All I remember sometimes at night is my parents casting a spell on me so I'd 'avoid detection', whatever that means."

Erza looked: "I had always wondered why you never had that tattoo ever since you revealed to Lucy and I that Jellal was your brother." Gray and Juvia weren't told this. Gray was shocked: "Wait, you're the brother of the guy who made Erza cry!?" Juvia simply gasped. Shinn growled: "I got news for you. One, I don't know why the hell this tatto suddenly appeared, and I do't care. Two, Jellal isn't himself. Based on Erza's description of him, and Simon's side of the story, Jellal was in fact possessed by Zeref. We don't have to kill him, unless he makes it the only way. We just need to exorcise him. That's it." Shinn turned to walk into the Tower's depths: "Simon, ya mind leading the way?" Simon nodded, and they headed off.

Sho looked at Shinn and paled. He sensed a certain power lurking inside of the former pilot, and shuddered. Hell, everyone felt the large mass of dark and light power that lurked inside Shinn. "Hey, Shinn, you notice any change in power, specifically an increase?" The card wielding mage inquired nervously. Shinn shook his head: "No. Why do you ask?" Simon stated: "There is a growing power inside you that has been growing rather quickly. It has become so strong, even the weakest of mages can feel your presence. Thankfully, only those near you are able to feel it." Shinn was about to reply when they heard a *boom* sound, and Natsu laughing in victory with his normally yet unnaturally loud voice: "I BEAT YA, BLOCKHEAD! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone was about to groan at Natsu's antics when the sound of an intercom activating was heard, and a voice that made Shinn and Erza remember their own childhoods was heard: "I welcome you to the Tower of Heaven. My name is Jellal."

Jellal: "I'm glad you have come all this way to see me. Shall we play a round of Heaven's game? The rules are quite simple, really. I wish to use Erza as a sacrifice to resurrect Zeref. If I succeed, Then the gates to heaven will open, crowning my victory. However, If you can find a way to beat me, Then you will be the winners of the game."

Lucy: "What kind of sick sense of humor does this guy have!?"

Jellal: "To make the game more interesting, I have enlisted three knights to partake on my side. Oh, and before I forget, there's one more surprise... The Magic Council is debating whether or not to use Etherion to destroy the tower. If they fire, The tower is destroyed: Game Over. You know the rules. We begin now."

Sho couldn't take it anymore, and trapped Erza in one of his cards: "I WON'T LET HIM TAKE HER! I'LL KILL JELLAL MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!" Sho ran off out of the allies' sight, only to be pursued by Shinn. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? You're no good dead! Jellal is too strong! YOU'D JUST BE HANDING ERZA OVER ON A SILVER PLATTER!" Sho cried out: "WELL WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO!?" Shinn tackled Sho: "Let her out. Erza's gotten ten times as strong as when you last saw her." Sho looked at Shinn, and saw that he was dead serious. Sighing in defeat, Sho let Erza out: "You know, you actually seem like the old Jellal. Serious, yet kind." Shinn smiled: "Let's go save Jellal, then, alright?" Erza nodded: "seeing as we went too far to search for our friends and we're too pressed for time, let's move foreward." They went into the tower, and prepared for the three "knights" that awaited them.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. Anyway, Shinn just got a tattoo similar to Jellal! What is the blue-haired man from Erza's past planning!?<p>

rate and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Challenges and Acceptance<p>

Natsu and Happy had overheard the thundering announcement Jellal had just said, and decided to cheat by flying up to the throne room immediately. However, Natsu and Happy saw something that made them both look: A man with an owl's head and gargantuan muscles was streaking toward them.

Natsu: "What the!? WOAHHH!"

Happy: "YAAAAHHH! A GIANT BIRD!"

Both were knocked back down into the tower as the Owl headed warrior, named Fukuro, charged after them. Natsu and Happy landed, and Simon emerged: "Salamander!" Natsu looked at Simon: "Aren't you on Jellal's side?" Simon shook his head: "I never was. I had always planned to kick Jellal off his throne ever since he rose to power. I'm on your side." Natsu was about to reply when Fukuro landed on a ledge: "WHO WHOOOOO! I shal not tolerate the breaking of rules! It is my duty to bring you to justice!" Natsu sweat-dropped: "Really? he talks like a freakin' owl?"

Fukuro stated with a booming voice: "Natsu Dragneel! You are a rather extreme evildoer! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR SINS!" Natsu growled: "Bring it on. You dark guild members make me sick anyways!" He charged, and Fukuro replicated the movement. Before their blows connected, Simon used his Dark Moment spell to distract them and take Natsu away. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Natsu roared. Simon shushed him. "You cannot fight this man! He is part of Trinity Raven!" "Who?" "A team from an assassin's guild that managed to kill many officers during wartime. they are VERY skilled, and VERY deadly. You cannot fight the-GAH!"

Fukuro viciously attacked Simon, wounding him greatly and undoing his spell in the process. "You evil fool! I can see perfectly in the dark! YOU HAVE BASICALLY DEFEATED YOURSEL-" Natsu smashed Fukuro in the face.

"SHUT UP!" Fukuro flipped and recovered mid-air, and Natsu jumped straight after him. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu smirked as he was about to connect his fist to Fukuro's face, but then grew shocked when he hit empty space. "What!?"

Happy: "LOOK OUT!"

Natsu: "Huh!?" The jets on Fukuro's back detatched and flew towards Natsu. The dragonslayer ducked, but two metallic arms stretched out and grabbed him. "WHAT THE- WOOOAAAAAHHHH!" Natsu began to feel his stomach turn as his motion sickness kicked in. Happy screamed Natsu's name, and the jets dropped him as they flew above the Trinity Raven member, and he swallowed Natsu whole. Fukuro bragged: "I can digest those with extreme magical powers and gain their abilities! PREPARE TO DIE, EVILDOERS!" The owl-headed mage now had a tuft of pink hair on his head.

Happy charged, yelling: "LET HIM OUTTA YOU, YOU FREAK!" Fukuro responded by using Natsu's Fire Dragon's roar. Simon gasped in both horror and pain: "He has... absorbed Salamander's ability to control fire..." Happy was sent flying, but before he fell, he was caught by a familiar, cool and calm mage: Gray.

Happy looked up at gray, who had already stripped himself of his shirt, and begged him: "Please... save Natsu..."

Gray: "What happened to him!?"

Simon: "That warrior with the owl's head swallowed him... and is absorbing his power. Within five minutes, Salamander will be gone forever."

Gray growled, "I'm not gonna let that happen!" He charged Fukuro, and Fukuro blasted him with fire. "Fool. your friend's flames shall burn you to a crisp!" Gray smirked at this: "I don't think so. ICE MAKE: FREEZE!" The flames that licked at the Ice make mage froze, and shattered. Fukuro smiled: "Well well well. Your power is rather substantial as well. I shall add your strength to my own!" He charged, mouth wide open. Fortunately, Gray used ice, not fire. He waited for the precise moment, and froze the ow headed man's mouth so he couldn't swallow him as he dodged.

" TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Gray yelled as Fukuro finally managed to spit out the ice. "ICE MAKE: SEVEN SLICE DANCE!" Two blades of ice formed on his arms as if they were tonfas. He then proceeded to slash at Fukuro, with enough force to make him spit Natsu out. Both the Dragonslayer and Trinity Raven member fell unconscious, and Simon got up. "I'll help Salamander find Jellal's brother and Erza. I need you and Happy to find some way to get away from here. Gray nodded, and Happy smiled: "Aye, sir!"

Then, Gray heard something buzz in his pocket. he took it out and saw it was the communications device Shinn gave the group earlier to make sure they could establish contact with each other should they get lost. remembering Shinn's brief lesson, Gray pressed the answer button and said: "Hello?"

Lucy: "Gray! If you're not too busy, We could use some help. Juvia and I just beat some guy claiming to be from 'Trinity Raven', and are hiding from the weird block guy and cat girl." Gray responded: "Got it. Happy and I are on our way. Don't worry about those two. Simon apparently told them we're working together, so... yeah." He paused, and Lucy responded: "Really? Ok, then. See ya soon!" Gray turned off the device and headed off to link up with Lucy and Juvia.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shinn, Erza and Sho rushed down a long corridor, nearing the throne room where Jellal was waiting. They stopped, however, when the third and Final member of Trinity Raven; Ikaruga, stood waiting. Shinn was the first to react: "So, you wanna fight, huh!?" Sho growled, and Erza unsheathed her sword. Ikaruga smiled: "Is that any way to speak to a lady... boy?" Shinn growled, and Sho used his cards as projectiles to take down the pink-haired assassin. Ikaruga stood her ground, however, and sliced the cards to pieces. She then moved with high speeds, and wounded the card mage.<p>

"SHO!" Erza yelled, as Shinn cussed and charged, his ODST armor on and guns blazing. Again, Ikaruga sliced the bullets out of the way, but was forced to dodge as the Celestial re-equip mage barreled toward her. She then sliced with her sword, and the armor fell off him; shattered. Erza tried to fight as well, but her armor was shattered as well.

"There is nothing on this earth I cannot slice." Ikaruga taunted. Shinn countered: "Well then, I guess we have to play by your rules then." With that, he and Erza re-equipped into different outfits. Erza's was wraps that covered her chest and back, baggy pants with flames at the bottom, a single ponytail, anfd two katanas. Shinn went into his Angel Knight armor, his blue overcoat and sheathed Katana now eminating a noticable aura that seemed, well... angelic. As if Erza, Sho and Ikaruga were in the presence of a holy guardian.

Shinn and Erza looked at each other. "Ladies first." Erza smirked and rolled her eyes: "Very well." With that, they charged Ikaruga, who charged them as well, Blades crashed into each other ad the three warriors "danced" around each other in a deadly routine, each move carefully planned to deadly effect. Ikaruga cooed: "If only you joined your brother, boy... Your father would have been so proud." "What the hell are you talking about!? MY DAD IS DEAD! MY ENTIRE FAMILY IS DEAD!" "Your family isn't who you think they are. They were mages, yes. However... They aren't your true parents." Ikaruga stated, almost matter-of-factly.

Shinn: "AS IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

Ikaruga: "Your brother told me stories."

Erza: "What stories?"

Ikaruga smirked: "Stories about your true family... Jellal wishes to resurrect your father." Shinn stopped: "What!?" Ikaruga continued, blocking one of Erza's attacks. "Your father is the single most powerful mage in the whole of Fiore. Your father... is the **Black mage Zeref.**" This made Erza freeze, and drop her blades. Ikaruga used this moment to her advantage, and stabbed Erza in the shoulder. She yelled in pain, and before Ikaruga laid the final blow, Shinn stabbed her through the back. "I may be the "son of Zeref", whoever the hell that is... but I don't care. My life is my own. I make my own choices. No matter who I am."

Shinn pulled the blade out, and Ikaruga fell. Erza saw Shinn walk up to her and; using a medkit he summoned using his re-equip magic, bandage her wound. "Are you really... the son of the wizard who killed millions upon millions of people?" Shinn sighed: "I don't know... and I honestly could care less. If I am, then I'm ashamed. If not... whoopdee freakin' doo. We still got my idiotic brother to beat the tar out of..." Erza nodded. "Sho. Shinn and I will be fine on our own. Link up with the rest, and escape this nightmare of a tower." Sho looked at her: "Are you sure?" Erza smiled at him. Sho smiled sheepishly back and looked at Shinn: "Promise me you'll protect her." Shinn: "I promise to protect her with my life... just like everyone else at Fairy Tail.

Sho nodded, and took off. Getting back up, Shinn and erza headed to the throne room, preparing to show Jellal that his "Game" was ending. All the while, though... Etherion continued to charge...

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update. just busy with moving and stuff. Anywho, Shinn and Erza have just beaten Ikaruga, but she has just said something shocking about Shinn's family. Is this true? Why would she say that, anyways? to find out, stay tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

note: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Heaven's Downfall<p>

Jellal smirked evilly as he moved the chess pieces around. His version of that mech his brother despised; the Strike Freedom, was completed. He had picked this one, as Shinn had struggled with it the most. 'Shinn... Erza... you two have grown strong... I am truly impressed. However, your luck is soon to run out.' he thought as he heard the two sets of footsteps belonging to the two mages he thought of enter the throne room.

"Enjoy playing with people's lives?" Declared Erza, her katana at the ready. Shinn nodded: "You say you want true freedom, yet you force everyone to to your bidding like some idiotic religious cult! That makes me... ashamed to be your brother." As he ended that, he unsheathed his own katana, and growled. Jellal smirked: Now now... Is that any way to talk to your last living family member? The one who wishes to bring our father... back to life?"

Shinn: "I'll give up the chance to bring my family back to life if it causes harm to the people I care about. Your plan includes the death of a girl I love."

Jellal: "Heh... Speaking of plans, only seven minutes until Etherion activates. Why not enjoy the time we still have together?"

Erza charged at Jellal, who used his dark magic in an attempt to drive her off. This was thwarted, however, by Shinn using his katana to slice through said magic. "GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT, BLUE HAIR!" Shinn roard with a grin.

Jellal simply smiled back.

Shinn looked confused, but then was sent flying into a wall by a stray ribbon of dark energy. He silently pressed a button on his watch, which sent a signal to the Destiny Gundam. With the Wings of Light activated, it flew towards the Tower with incredible speed.

Jellal: "Mother always said to pay attention. You were never very good at listening."

Erza: "He may not have been good at that... but his heart is larger than yours."

With that, Erza charged at him. Jellal blocked her attacks, and soon, the three of them were at a stalemate. Shinn growled, and smashed Jellal in the face. "JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU'VE LOST, DAMMIT! YOU DON'T NEED TO DI-" Jellal sent him flying out of the tower.

Natsu ran up said tower, and saw Shinn falling down from the top. "SHINN!" Shinn looked at Natsu and smirked: I'll be fine, Natsu. besides..." Shinn paused as the Destiny flew in and caught him in the cockpit. "I'm not done yet." With that, Shinn flew back up to where the battle was continuing. Natsu stared for a little while, but then redoubled his efforts to make it to the top after remembering what Simon said to him.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER! AREN'T YOU THE LEAST BIT GUILTY!?" Erza screamed this as she managed to cut Jellal in his side. Jellal winced. 'S#!%... I need to use the freedom now... otherwise, I won't be able to subdue her...' Jellal thought as he flipped away. He ducked into a room, and Erza chased after him.

This was a mistake.

When Erza made it to the door leading to the room Jellal ducked into, the entire wall burst, and a gargantuan mech... The Strike Freedom Gundam, crashed through. Erza looked on in horror as she saw it look down on her, and Jellal's voice came through where its mouth would be: "Do you like it? This is one of the mechs that My dear brother was defeated by. They call it the Strike Freedom."

Erza growled and jumped onto it, but was surprised when she saw that her blades could not even scratch it. "Phase Shift Armor... Only energy based attacks can damage-" Jellal was cut off when a familiar red-winged Gundam smashed into the Strike Freedom.

"ENERGY BASED ATTACKS!? YEAH, THE DESTINY HAS THAT!" Shinn roared as the Destiny took out its boomerangs and changed the beam settings to Saber mode. Said Energy blades crashed into the Freedom's beam shields, and Jellal pushed him off. Shinn grunted, and used the head vulcans (Head mounted machineguns) to disable the Freedom's stomach mounted cannon.

Jellal growled, and used is beam sabers to destroy the Destiny's long range Beam Cannon. Shinn flipped, and threw the boomerangs, slicing the Freedom's rail guns off. Jellal retaliated by using the head vulcans to blow up both boomerangs. Turning around, Jellal saw the Destiny pull out its anti-ship-sword: Arondight.

Erza watched as the two titanic battle suits faced off for a final time. Shinn declared: "TRUE FREEDOM IS ALREADY WITH US!" Jellal responded to this: "YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW S#!%" the charged each other, but Shinn learned from his fights against Athrun Zala at the battle of Messiah. He aimed for the beam emmiters; not the cockpit. Both mechs clashed and flew past each other, and the Destiny sheathed its Anti-Ship-Sword. "I win." Was all Shinn said.

Jellal jumped out.

The Destiny kicked the freedom off the tower and shot it.

The Freedom exploded.

Everything seemed alright, but then... Jellal began smirking: "Game over. Time is up." Shinn and Erza both stopped, and Etherion fired. outside the Tower, Lucy and the others saw a large blast of destructive power rain down on top of it. 'Oh no... Shinn... Natsu... Erza... Please be okay... PLEASE!' Happy peered into the blast zone, and Sho shook his head: "They aren't dead. Wait for the dust to clear..."

The dust cleared, and instead of the Tower, A giant Lacrima stood in its place. "No way..." Gray was shocked. "The Tower of Heaven... IS A GIANT LACRIMA!?"

Erza opened her eyes to see the wreckage of the Destiny. Shinn was nowhere in sight. Assuming the worst, Erza let a couple of tears fall from her face. "What's wrong, Erza? Is Shinn dead? Shame, that..." Erza turned angrilly to Jellal, and was about to yell at him when Siegrain, a member of the magic council and someone who looks just like Jellal, walked in. "Surprised at what the Tower has become? Erza looked at thm both in shock. "You... You kept defending Jellal for eight years instead of trying to stop him." Siegrain just smirked. "When I first met you... I had to come up with a story that I'm Jellal's brother. and you fell for it.

Both Siegrain and Jellal walked into each other... but Siegrain was absorbed into Jellal."The truth is... Siegrain and Jellal are the same person." Erza's eyes widened, and she whispered: "No... i-impossible... thought projection!? Grr... YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER! IT'S TIME TO JOIN HIM!" She charged Jellal, but Siegrain's merging into Jellal's body let him regain his former strength. He quickly overpowered her, and Erza soon found a snake-like tattoo slithering around her body. "A snake-bind!? No... DAMMIT!" Jellal approached her, and pushed her into a part of the crystallized tower, and it began to absorb her. "The tower has absorbed Etherion, and now has the 2 billion Edea of magic power it needs.

As Erza was slowly being absorbed, Jellal turned and prayed to Zeref. As he did so, Erza began begging Jellal to stop. To wake up. Sadly, she failed as Jellal Wasn't listening. As she was about to give up and let The Tower absorb her, She felt herself get pulled out, and saw the Raven-black hair and Ruby-red eyes that she had only began to love an hour ago. " Geez... and you say I suck at listening. Jellal turned to see Shinn holding Erza in a protective way. Just Then, Natsu came in and stepped in front of them: I don't know who you truly are, but I don't give a damn. You hurt Erza and Shinn, and I can't forgive that.

Shinn let go of Erza, and stood beside Natsu. Erza looked at them both: "Please... He's too powerful now... I'm begging you to stop..." Shinn looked at her: "Erza... I'm sorry. but... This is a fight I have to pull off." With that, Shinn used a drowsiness spell on her, putting Titania Erza to sleep. "We'll beat this guy and wake you up for this nightmare... no matter what. " Natsu said. Both mages stood defiant in front of Jellal, and then attacked.

Jellal responded by ducking past the punches, but got elbowed in the back. Natsu used a Fire Dragon's Roar, and Shinn used his requip powers to fire a bazooka at Jellal. Both attacks hit, and Jellal was engulfed in fire and ash. Natsu smirked, but Shinn frowned: "Damn... there goes another part of my family..."

"Heheheheh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IS THAT YOUR BEST!? I'll have to up the ante... with my heavenly body magic. METEOR!" With that, a golden streak flew out from the smoke and bounced around, smashing Shinn and Natsu multiple times in the process. Shinn grunted: "AH, $#!%!" Natsu grunted in pain: "USE YOUR SENSES! YA CAN'T FOLLOW HIM WITH YOUR EYES!" Shinn nodded, and listened. He heard movement approaching, and turned around while kicking. This attack was successful, but not for long.

Jellal rebounded, and smashed Shinn with a flurry of punches. he then flew up, and put his hands into a configuration where his right hand's first two fingers extended and his left hand cupped his right, and declared: "SEVEN STARS, PASS YOUR JUDGEMENT! GRAND CHARIOT!" seven magic circles activated in the sky, and blazing energy blasted down, smashing into Shinn and Natsu.

Jellal landed by the unconscious mages, and smirked: "I'm impressed you two survived that. Most would be dust by now... However, The tower can't take much more destruction. We still need to make the sacrifice. right, Erza?" Jellal smirked as he approached her, but was then punched in the face by a gloved hand., and then he was forced to dodge machinegun fire. Looking, He saw Deadpool standing there; Submachinegun in hand and a stupid grin on his face. He then saw Shinn and Natsu getting up. "Good job, Deadpool. You know what to do now, right?" Deadpool's grin widened: "OH, HELL YEAH!" He pulled out dual grenade launchers, and began firing all over the place. Jellal growled, and sent three blasts of energy towards them.

Shinn: "Duck!"

Natsu: "Duck!"

Deadpool: "GOOSE!"

Deadpool's head was blown off, and he was forced to return to his key. Jellal smirked, but then his eyes widened as Shinn and Natsu began using their stronger spells on the Tower itself. Erza woke up and saw what was happening, and smiled. Then, she saw Jellal preparing a powerful spell. Shinn and Natsu were both tired, and couldn't move fast enough. Erza ran in front, and held her arms out in a protective manner. Shinn looked startled: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Natsu yelled: "ERZA!" Jellal simply smiled: "ANY ONE OF YOU WILL BE AN EXCELLENT CANDIDATE FOR THE SACRIFICE! DROWN DEEP INTO THE DARKNESS! ALTIARIS!"

A large mass of dark energy blasted forward, and Erza closed her eyes.

Death didn't come.

Opening her eyes, Erza saw in shock that Simon had came in at the last second and took the hit for her. He then fell down. Erza knelt, and looked at him: "Simon.. save your strength. You're going to be alright." Simon simply smiled. "No... My time is up... All I need to know is that you're still alive. I've always loved you... Erza..." With that, he died. Erza stared in shock, tears building up in her eyes. Then, She threw her head back and screamed to the heavens.

Jellal stared for a moment, and then burst into... laughter. :"WHAT AN UTTERLY FOOLISH THING TO DO!" Shinn's pupils dilated, and Natsu's fists clenched. They both turned to gaze hatefully at Jellal. "THIS DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING ONE BIT! EITHER WAY, NOBODY LEAVES THIS TOWER ALIVE!" Jellal was then smashed into a wall, and he yelled in pain.

Shinn fell to his knees, and clutched his head screaming. Nastu began tearing off chunks of the tower, and began eating it. Erza realized what Natsu was doing. "H-he's eating the Ethernano!?" She then heard Shinn's screams grow deeper, and deeper. His right arm began to grow larger, and bits of black armor appeared all over his body. Finally, Natsu absorbed Etherion's power and went into dragon force, and Shinn's right arm turned into a large claw with a thumb and two fingers, black armor covered his body, and a large sword with what looked like an eye put near the hilt slammed down in front of him, and a helmeted head looked up in an unbridled fury at Jellal.

Jellal was horrified to see this. "No... his power... has been unlocked..." Natsu growled: "What the f#%$ do you mean!?" As if to respond to his question, Shinn stood up in his demonic form as if in a trance, and declared: My name is Shinn Asuka. I am the son of the Demon Lord Zeref, and The First Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion! I will not allow you to win this fight, BROTHER. Your time has ended!"

Erza stopped when she heard this. "Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first Master is... Shinn's MOTHER!?" Natsu didn't care for now. He just charged alongside Shinn, and they began smashing Jellal around like a ragdoll. Jellal used meteor, but was intercepted by Shinn, who smashed him back down, and began smashing Jellal around, Natsu sending him back. Jellal's defeat came with thirteen blows done at the same time by Natsu and Shinn, before being sent down at tremendous speeds, and being knocked out. Natsu Landed, but then the exhaust caught up to him and he passed out. Shinn landed, but only his demonic form dissipated. Not his consciousness. Looking around, he saw nothing.

"ERZA! ERZA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Shinn looked around until he found Erza, who was halfway in a lacrima, as the tower was starting to collapse. "Shinn... please...leave me here..." Shinn ran up to her, but stopped when she kissed him. "You are too important to Fairy Tail to die... We cannot make it out of here alive... There is no other option. Please... live on for me... Never forget what has been done here." With that, she was fully submerged into the Lacrima. Shinn pounded on the lacrima, desperately screaming her name.

Erza Woke up floating in what looked to be a colorful limbo. "Am I... dead? She looked around, and saw a graveyard below her. She saw her nakama there, mourning someone. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was her own. She saw their tears, Natsu's rage and destroying the roses on her grave, but she noticed something. Shinn wasn't there. "W-where is he? He should be here... shouldn't he? She looked, and saw him, but he was about to do something tragic. He had a pistol in his hand, and it was pressed to his temple. He shot, and fell as Lucy screamed, and hugged his corpse, crying her heart out. "No... please... Make it stop! I can't take it!"

She suddenly woke up and felt herself being carried. She saw sh was on the shore, and when she looked up, she saw Shinn, bangs covering his eyes, and Natsu in the background, rejoicing with Lucy, Gray, and Juvia. "Please.. never do that again... I don't know what I will do without you alive... " Erza hugged him, and whispered: "I won't die. I promise you. Shinn smiled, and they touched foreheads.

For once, Everything ended well.

* * *

><p>One more chapter, and this story ends. Don't worry, though. I will return with the second act: Fairy Tail: Legacy of Zeref. Anyway,<p>

Rate and review, prepare for the final chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

note: I own nothing. One MS design Belongs to WackyModder84 and TheAnimeOverviewer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Makarov's Successor<p>

It had been 13 hours since the Tower of Heaven was destroyed; Jellal defeated. A boy with black hair and red eyes, Shinn Asuka, sat at the Resort's beach, staring at the sunrise and happy that things had come back to normal. He remembered how everyone reacted to his recently jarred memories, about who his parents were.

*Flashback*

"Woah, woah woah... WHAT!? Your FATHER is ZEREF!?"

"And your mother was the First Master of Fairy Tail... We might have another candidate for the next master after all..."

Natsu simply walked up to Shinn and put his hand on his shoulder, grinning. Shinn was perplexed. "What's with the grin? Aren't you p***** that I'm the son of a mass murderer?" "Meh, you're different. you have his apparent aggressiveness, but you also have Mavis' apparent kindness." Shinn smiled sheepishly, and looked away. " Do you think I'd make a good master?"

Lucy responded with a kiss on Shinn's cheek. "Of course. You have actual experience, since your with the military, and your a hell of a lot more powerful and kinder than Laxus. Shinn blushed: "Oh, come on... I'm not that powerful." Erza smiled at him: "I beg to differ. I saw the fear in Jellal's eyes when you turned into... whatever that ...thing was." Nasu chimed in: " I think it was an old battle armor for Zeref. I recognized the arm-claw and the big sword with an eye."

Everyone looked at him with an "Oh-my-god-Natsu-said-something-useful" stare, except for Shinn and Erza. "What? I read it while helping Mira store books as a punishment for accidentally kicking master in the bad place."

*Flashback end*

Shinn smirked as the memory faded back into the dark corners of his mind, and his thoughts turned to current events. 'Huh... today's the anniversary of THAT battle... weird... I lost another loved one on the same day... However... I gained two more loved ones in just one week-no... I've gained an entire family...heh... how d'ya like that, writers? I broke through your plot-armor.' He chuckled to himself as he looked out to the ocean.

Soon, Shinn heard footsteps on the sand, and turned to see Sho, Wally and Milliana approaching. "Hey, guys." Milliana smiled cheerfully and returned his greeting, Wally smirked, and nodded, and Sho... Sho just stood there, with a look of fear on his face. Shinn sighed, knowing why Sho was afraid. "I'm not like Jellal, Sho. I won't use people to my advantage. Hell... I've been used myself, although it was because I was bitter and naive after my adoptive family was killed just like that."

Sho: "Who manipulated you?"

Shinn: "An entire military organization known as the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, or ZAFT for short."

Shinn turned away and fished into his pocket as Sho, Wally and Milliana stared at him. "How awful... to have been told a lie like its the truth..." Milliana looked at him, and her 'ears' drooped a little. Shinn then pulled out his FAITH pin: "I've put the past behind me." With that, he chucked the small pin out to the ocean. "Stupid rank... they pampered me to make me support them... never again." Wally smirked: "Dandy move." Shinn just smiled and headed back inside the resort.

The day progressed into the evening, and Lucy thought that it was a good time to write a little more of her book. Opening to where she left off, she began writing. She recorded their days beforehand, the kidnapping, and how Shinn and Natsu were the ones to save the day. She had just finished writing for the night when Erza burst into the room. "Lucy! Have you seen Sho, Milliana and Wally?" "No. I thought they were with you." Erza looked puzzled, but then realized what was to happen. "Get Natsu, Gray and Shinn." "Right."

Erza had caught up to the three former mages as they had prepared a boat. "Where are you going?" " Don't try to stop us, sister. We haven't known anything of the outside world... This is our first chance to see it all. Besides, we'd only get in your way. We will find our paths. I promise that." Came Sho's reply.

Erza smiles at this, and re-equipped into her farewell armor, a flag with Fairy Tail's symbol waving around. "There are rules to follow before leaving Fairy Tail. Rule one: Never disclose any information concerning the guild. Rule two: Never use former clients you had in the guild for personal gain. Rule three..." Erza paused as she tried to stop her own tears from falling. "N-never forget the friendships and alliances you h-have forged throughout your career at Fairy Tail, not even for an instant!" She said this between sobs.

Sho Wally and Milliana cried as well, and said their goodbyes. Erza then turned to the four mages; , Lucy, Natsu and Gray, and nodded. They channeled their magic power into fireworks, and created a light show for the surviving members of the Tower of Heaven. Lucy's fireworks were gold, Gray's were white with hints of blue, Natsu's were orange, and Shinn's were a deep shade of red.

This light show echoed long into the night.

* * *

><p>"WOAH, THEY REBUILT IT THAT FAST!?" "IT'S FREAKIN' HUGE!" These were just two of the shoced sentences that flew out of Team Natsu's mouths as they gaped at the newly rebuilt Fairy Tail Guild hall. Walking through the entrance, they saw a shop with figurines molded in their likeness. Shinn picked the one that looked like himself, and laughed a little. It came with a few of his other outfits; like his Demon Hunter gear, Mandalorian armor, and his Angel Knight armor. Natsu's had Flame effect parts, Gray's had Ice effect parts, and Erza's had multiple swords. The one that was the stupidest by Shinn's standards was Lucy's as she freaked out upon seeing it. Said figurine's clothes fell off.<p>

Levy ran up to them: "Hey, Lu! Welcome back!" Lucy grinned at Levy. "The guild got a major overhaul! We have a pool, a game room, and the second floor and S class missions are available for normal mages! The only problem with that is that you need an S class Wizard to join you, but hey, at least we won't get in trouble!" This made everyone laugh a little.

Levy than smirked at Shinn. "The best is yet to come. The hangar got a HUGE overhaul! it's now ginormous, and houses a whole bunch of gundams! One for every member! We even managed to scrape together an upgrade from the Destiny!" This sparked Shinn's attention. "Show me, please." "Sure! and you guys might wanna come with as wel, you got mechs too!"

"Holy $#!% This... how did you build these!?" Shinn gaped at the Gundam in front of him. It was much lie the original Destiny Gundam, but had major differences. The two weapon holders on the back were gone, allowing the wings to move freely. They also didn't seem to have the power-sucking Voiture Lumiere system, which was a plus. Another thing on the back was a gargantuan beam cannon with the word "Ragnarok" stenciled on its side. The side skirts had two hilts, but one seemed to have a larger beam emitter to replace the Arondight.

The main body wasn't much different than the original Destiny, but had two differences: one, the boomerangs seemed to have been upgraded. Two, the head was missing the "scars" underneath the eyes and the Crest had two "V-fins" instead of one. "The Arch Destiny. This is our most advanced mech. The Iron mages Master hired to build all of these other mechs worked overtime to build this masterpiece." Levy smiled at it. Natsu looked up at his. The shoulder read 'Burning Gundam' and it had a dual V-fin. Looking inside, he saw that the cockpit was actually a small room. Levy looked over to Natsu's mech: "We know how motion sick you get, so we decided to look up blueprints for a new cockpit. This one tracks your movements and channels your magic power. It has two beam sabers, but we know you'll go in fists blazing.

Gray's was tall and muscular with a beam rifle, a bazooka stored on the back, and two beam sabers on the upper back behind the head, the words 'Gundam MK II emblazoned on its shoulder. Lucy's looked rather feminine, with short skirt armor, "high heels", blonde "hair" and two beam whips. Levy grinned at this one: "I had a personal vote in this. It has your weapon, and has your attitude and spunk. It also has the same cockpit Natsu has. It's called the Nobel Gundam." Lucy just hugged Levy, a grateful smile on her face.

Erza's mech was the most unique. It resembled a suit of armor, with a lance in one hand and a shield with a broadsword stored inside said shield. Erza looked at the mech with a sense of wonder. "It's like someone made it specifically for me..." "That's because it was. This one is called the Knight Gundam. It channels your Re-equip powers and is as agile as you are." Levy looked up at it as well, smiling.

Looking at them all, Shinn just smiled and checked out the Arch Destiny, until a flash caught his eye. Looking, his eyes grew wide as he recognized the ORB-01 Akatsuki, complete with its gold armor. "The Akatsuki... what the f*** is it doing here!?" Levy smiled at him. "Someone came from your world! She said she had enough of her brother and former fiance' trying to control their military." "No way... they have control!?" Shinn laughed hysterically. "Oh, man, I think I know who came... and She is scarier than Erza when she's pissed." Levy snickered at this. "You may be right."

Returning inside, Master walked up to Team Natsu. "Good to see you dunderheads made it back alive. We got three new guild members today." "Three? Wow. that's interesting. We never got three in the same day, save for Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna. I wonder who they are..." Shinn asked. Juvia walked up to them. "It'll be a pleasure working with you all." Lucy smiled at her: "Hey, Juvia!" "WE WILL FIGHT FOR GRAY!" Lucy facepalmed ad she remembered Juvia's insane crush on Gray. "I don't love Gray. I actually have a boyfriend." "Prove it." Lucy kissed Shinn on the cheek, who then proceeded to blush a deep shade of red.

Juvia caved: "Alright. I believe you." Lucy then screamed as she saw newbie number two: Phantom Lord's Gajeel. Shinn sighed, and said: If he does something bad, I'll take care of it, ok? " Lucy nodded, but Erza said: "I'm going to have to keep an eye on him." Shinn smirked at her: "I knew you would." Erza was about to reply, when everyone heard: "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU DO **NOT** DESERVE ANY FORM OF 'POWER' IF YOU'RE GOING TO ABUSE IT!"

Turning, Shinn, Natsu Gray, Happy, Lucy and Erza looked and saw Laxus geting whacked in the crotch by a blonde-haired girl with a green tank top and pants, using a random metal pipe. Laxus fell, groaning in pain. "Let me make something perfectly clear: You will NOT become master of the guild, because nobody follows someone who insults them because of their 'Weaknesses'. They follow those who focus on their strengths and LISTEN TO THEIR CONCERNS. GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!"

Laxus' Thunder God Tribe was seen cowering underneath a table, and everyone else looked on in shock. Mirajane smiled: "This is Cagalli Yula Attha. She may not use magic, but she is able to hold her own in a fight, and as you can see, not even Laxus can impose himself on her. Shinn smirked and responded: "Ya think I don't know that? She has to be that way to deal with idiots in the government. She's the Chief Rep. of ORB."

Cagalli turned around when she heard Shinn's voice, and marched over to him. She looked partially angry, partially upset. Shinn just looked at her.

Cagalli: "You."

Shinn: "Yes?"

Cagalli just hugged him, with tears in her eyes. "GODDAMMIT, SHINN! I F****** MISSED YOU!" Shinn's jaw dropped. He had expected a slap from her; not a hug. "Y-you... missed me? jeez... last I saw of you in person, you were angry at me and were trying to kill me." "That was because we were at war! I know you've changed ever since that skype call... I wanted to meet the REAL you, not the boy who couldn't let go of the past, and I did. That's who I missed."

Shinn simply smiled and let go of her as the lights dimmed. "What the hell?" Lucy walked up to him and Cagalli: "I don't know either." The curtains on a stage had opened, and Mirajane was sitting there with a guitar and a microphone. "Hello, everyone! to celebrate the achievements of Team Natsu, I'm going to sing a song!"

Many people cheered her on, and She began singing. During said song, most had flashbacks to a happy time in their lives, where they still had families, and never had a care in the world. After the song ended, Shinn smiled, and clapped with everyone else, until...

"HEY! WHO THREW THAT MUG!?" Natsu roared from across the room. Shinn, Lucy and Cagalli looked at the pink haired warrior, then at Gray who had stood up to berate him... **and knocked over Erza's cheesecake in the process.** "You... ruined my cheesecake...*snif* EEEEEK!" Erza squealed in horror as Elfman stomped on the cake: "LISTEN UP! IF YOU WERE REAL MEN YOU'D TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

Erza sent him flying, and began attacking guild members in her way. Shinn paled as he saw he was in her path, and people cowered. Specifically, these people were Natsu and Gray. Erza got closer to Shinn, and he knew he'd have to act fast, or possibly die. Then, an idea got in his head. When she got close enough, he kissed her, surprising her out of her rage. Breaking the kiss, he asked:"Would you like me to get you a new cheesecake?" Erza's mood shifted from surprise to childlike joy in a matter of milliseconds. "Okay!"

"Did he...just make Erza stop being mad?"

Natsu: "Guess he really IS the son of Mavis and Zeref..."

The guild stopped when Natsu said this; prticularly Master Makurov. Soon, however, he regained his composure, and said, "Well, in that case... I think we found the true heir of Fairy Tail! Shinn, Icould you please summon a spirit to make Erza her cheesecake so I can have a word with you?" Shinn nodded and summoned two clone troopers: Echo, and Hardcase. "Sir! what do you need us to do?" "Use Mirajane's recipe and make Erza a strawberry cheesecake. I'll see to it that you two get something good next time you hit the mess hall."

Echo and Hardcase both grined, and headed off into the kitchen as Shinn walked up to Master Makurov. "Whatcha need, Master?" Makurov sighed: "Is it true that you are the son of Mavis Vermillion?" Shinn nodded. "Yes. I remember her clearly." "Well then, You'd be okay with being Fairy Tail's next master after I'm gone?" "What!? You can't be serious! I-I'm not 'the best leader'! Every time I was chosen to lead a group, it failed!" Makurov simply smiled: "How many of those groups tried to control you?"

Shin stoped and thought of this. Every time he lead a group there was someone trying to control him, and he listened to them the most, leaving out the rest. "...Every group did that..." Makurov looked at him sternly: "We need you to take charge. It's the only way that Fairy Tail will stay as a home for those who have lost something without my Grandson, Laxus, trying to turn it into a place that kicks out the weak."

Shinn made a decision as he said that: "I will accept the job, then." Makurov smiled, and then turned to the rest of the guild: "EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Everyone looked and shut up. "As he is the son of Mavis, and therefore the true heir to the guild, He shall become the next master." Everyone cheered, and Laxus scowled.

After the announcement and everyone left for home, Shinn and Lucy had gotten to their house, and opened the door. Unsurprisingly, the rest of the team was there already. Lucy rodded her eyes: "Hey, guys." Natsu grinned. Gray smiled, fortunately not nude. Happy was joyously eating a fish, and Erza hugged Shinn, because (A), She loved the cheesecake that Shinn's clone spirits made her, and (B), she was happy that Shinn was to replace Laxus as the next master of Fairy Tail. Shinn smiled and hugged back. "So, what, is this a sleepover?" Erza responded: Yes. We wanted to celebrate with you and Lucy on being promoted.

"Woah, woah, woah. I didn't get promoted. I only got chosen to be ne-" "Master and the rest of us have decided. You have been promoted to S-Class." Shinn was flabbergasted. Just because of family ties, he rose up the chain of command in a matter of hours. "Well? Aren't you going to join us in celebration?"

Natsu: " Yeah! Come on! the food's getting cold!" Happy: "Aye!"

Gray: "We picked out a video on your computer to watch."

Lucy simply wrapped her arms around Shinn's shoulders.

Finally, Shinn replied: "Alright! What're we waiting for?" With that, they laughed, ate, danced, watched videos, played games, and told stories all into the night. As this happened, Shinn remembered how hostile he used to be. He remembered the kindness of the entire guild, and how the adventures he and the others went on shaped him into who he was now. He drew a conclusion from a question he used to ask himself: "Where do I belong? Well, I don't give a damn where. I've found a place where I'm accepted for who I am, and that's enough for me.

With that, he rejoined his friends to help Natsu get his head out of a lamp.

* * *

><p>Whew! that was honestly one of the harder chapters I wrote. Anywho, The stage has been set for Fairy Tail: Legacy of Zeref, with an unexpected character surfacing, and a new conflict to test Shinn's skill. Be sure to look for it sometime in late August.<p>

Rate and Review. See ya!


End file.
